Amor y Muerte
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Love and death. An FBI agent and her brother travel to Japan to assist L. Rated M for violence, drinking, language and sexual scenes.
1. Young

Amor y Muerte

Written by: E

Chapter 1

Young

I'd only worked with him once before, and that was in Chicago. Now he wanted me to pack and fly to Japan! The only reason I agreed was because the money was good. My brother wasn't too crazy about the idea, but he went without a fight. He paid for us to fly first class and even paid for our hotel room.

"So who is this guy anyway Maria?"

"He goes by L. I've never actually met him, only followed orders made by a voice from a computer. He really is a genius though."

"So out of all the other FBI agents, why did he pick you? I know you're good and all, but why not someone who didn't have a life back home? And what about Ricardo?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It'll probably be the same thing again. Voice through a computer. As for Ricardo, I don't think that's going to work out. Let's just leave it at that."

He frowned.

"It seems really sketchy. I wouldn't trust someone I've never met. I mean, how do you even know it's a guy? It could be a woman for all you know."

I nodded.

"True, but he's the world's best detective. If he's been called on a case, it means it's pretty serious."

"So why couldn't I stay home?"

I arched my brow as I looked at him.

"Because you're not even nineteen and I'm in charge."

He growled before putting his headphones in. I smiled a bit and looked out the window. He had a point. Why did I trust someone I'd never met? I sighed and went back to my book.

L's POV

I knew there was a ninety-five percent chance I would have to show my face. However, calling in agent Salazar almost guaranteed my safety. She was the strongest agent I'd ever met… for a woman that is. She was incredibly dedicated, and she never failed to find whoever or whatever she was looking for. That was one of the biggest reasons why I was flying her out to Japan. I knew she was bringing a young family member. A younger brother, only eighteen. I knew she wouldn't let me anywhere near him, nor anyone else for that matter. She was reluctant to tell us at the agency about him in the first place. I'd put her in the same hotel I was staying at and in the room next to mine. I had to show my face to her. From what I'd seen, she was very loyal. And I doubted that a woman like her would work on a case this dangerous without knowing who she was working with.

She would be arriving some time that night, but I would wait until that morning to call on her. She would need rest after such a long flight. She spoke four different languages and she was more than capable of defending herself.

I would show my face for the first time.

"Bring it on, Kira." I whispered.

I wasn't expecting the knock on the door, but I knew it was her. I expected her to want to see me tonight instead of waiting until morning.

"Come in, the door is unlocked."

I took a deep breath and then turned. A young woman came into the room.

"Sorry, but I got a note saying to come to this room in the morning. I needed to see who you were, for safety purposes."

"You must be agent Salazar. I am L."

Her eyes went wide.

"Is this some sort of a joke?"

"I don't joke."

She looked me over.

"What is my full name and where was I born? L knows this information. He insisted upon it when I worked with him."

"Your name is Maria Elena Salazar. You were born in Durango, Mexico in nineteen -eighty-one. Your parents were killed in a bank robbery and you have been on your own since the age of eighteen. And now you are twenty-five. And that you raised your brother alone."

She slowly nodded.

"Alright then, L. It's an honor to meet a detective such as yourself. You can call me Elena."

I nodded and she smiled a bit.

"If you need to rest after your flight-"

"No. I slept on the plane."

"Very well."

"Yeah, I need to know more about this case."

"Of course."

I handed her one of the files and looked her over. She wore heels so she was several inches taller than me. If I stood up straight I would be the same height, about six feet. She had very long, very dark hair tied back in a braid. She wore one necklace, a large watch and her ears were pierced several times. Her eyebrow was also pierced. She was a very beautiful woman, and extremely good at her job.

"You're younger than I thought you would be, senor. Much younger."

"Twenty-four. And I could say the same about you. Young, beautiful and you raised a younger sibling on your own. Admirable."

"Thanks."

Her eyes never left the pages she was looking through. I told her to sit down.

"Coffee?"

"If you don't mind." She said.

She was a woman, so I had to at least try to act like a gentleman.

"Maria? ¿Estas ahi? No me siento bien." ( **Maria? Are you in there? I don't feel very well.** )

I looked at the door.

Elena's POV

I sighed and looked at L. I was about to translate but he just nodded.

"Let him in, take him to the other room."

I was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"I've told you before I don't joke. I trust that you will not betray me."

I smiled a little.

"Thank you, senor."

I hurried to the door and opened it.

"Vamo."

I led him into the bedroom and got him some water.

"Entonces, ¿conociste a L?" ( **So, did you meet L?** )

I bit my lip. L's identity had to be kept secret.

"No. Conocí a su suplente, el Sr. Ryuuzaki." ( **I met his stand-in. Senor Ryuuzaki.** )

He smirked.

"Tal como pensé, esta L persona es probablemente un tipo viejo y asustado." ( **Just as I thought, this L person is probably a scared old guy.** )

"Alejandro!"

"Just saying."

"Ugh. Get some sleep. You'll feel better later."

He groaned and turned away. I smiled a bit before going back outside.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2

Secrets

L looked at me as I walked back into the room.

"I do appreciate you not revealing my identity to your brother. I assume keeping secrets from family members is quite difficult."

"I never really tell him about the things I've done… or seen. But I have a question, if I may."

"Of course."

"Why did you show yourself to me? Out of all the others, why me?"

He looked into my eyes as he answered.

"You're one of the best at what you do. You always find who or what you're looking for without fail. I've seen that you are very loyal and dedicated. You are also the strongest woman I've ever worked with and you never give up. I also needed you to trust me."

I smiled at him softly and nodded.

"From what I've learned, Kira needs a name and a face to kill. I appeared on TV with the letter L as I usually do. I told him to try and kill me, but he couldn't. The TV broadcast also revealed that he was in the Kanto region of Japan."

"That's why you flew me out here."

"Yes. I do apologize if I took you away from something. A boyfriend or took your brother from school."

"No, he was off for the summer and he's going to be graduating early. And a boyfriend… not anymore."

He nodded.

"Am I the only FBI agent you called in?"

"No. I called in several others but for a different reason. I already have suspects and I'm having them monitored as we speak. You are much more valuable to me. You have skills they don't, you speak English, Spanish, Japanese and Russian. You graduated from the University of Chicago when you were twenty-two with honors. You're intelligent, strong, loyal and hard-working. That is why I chose you to work with me personally."

I smirked.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad that you trust me. Even if it's only a little."

He smiled a bit.

"No one knows that you're here. I felt it necessary to protect you and your brother."

"Thank you. Not even the director knows?"

"No. I said I was choosing an agent to work closely with me, but I never said who for safety purposes. The other agents remain unknown to all but the director, Watari and myself, and now to you as well. You and your brother remain a complete secret."

"I appreciate it. And as for this case, whoever Kira is, they have some sort of power. Whatever this is, it's not natural. I don't like it at all."

"Another reason I wished to work with you personally. Your knowledge of the occult and supernatural. If anyone can find a way to stop this or at least protect us from it then it's you."

I slowly nodded. I was still worried. I'd never seen or heard about anything like this before. I looked at L seriously.

"Is my brother safe?"

"He should be, as long as he stays as far from the investigation as he can."

I nodded.

"And what happens if he should see your face? I will try my best to keep this from happening, but what if?"

"We tell him I'm not L. I'm Ryuuzaki."

I sighed but nodded.

" _L._ "

I looked at a computer and L walked over to it.

"What is it, Watari?"

I went to check on my brother.

L's POV

He pulled up the conference room and I saw three officers at the front.

 _"What is this?"_

 _"Our resignations sir."_

 _"B-But why?"_

 _"Why? Because we value our lives. According to L, Kira kills with some sort of paranormal power without having direct contact with them. If I were Kira I'd be trying to kill the ones chasing me."_

 _"Because if we catch him he gets the death sentence."_

I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. But then, it was something I'd expected to happen.

 _"When L pulled that media stunt and dared Kira to kill him. He killed Lind .L. Tailor without a second thought. Unlike him, we don't hide our faces. We carry police id's on everywhere we go."_

 _"Kira could get us any time. We have families, sir."_

The officers turned and left. I knew that all of them would be leaning towards leaving. I wanted to see who was dedicated enough to stay. I sat down on the floor and looked through the files of the police officers.

"One of them is Kira." I whispered.

"Who do you suspect the most?"

I didn't look at her as I answered.

"I can't say yet. But I know for sure he's among them. Or at least connected to him."

She sat down next to me and looked through the papers. I couldn't help but notice how thin her fingers were. Her hands looked a little delicate.

 _I wonder is she's ever broken a finger._

"No, I haven't."

My eyes widened a bit.

"You said it out loud. I've never broken a bone. People always ask if I've broken a finger. Probably because they're so thin. Sometimes, if it's available, I'll break a board in half with my hand. It's actually kind of funny." She said.

I smirked. I liked this woman. She had real fire in her.


	3. Strange Behavior

Chapter 3

Strange Behavior

Over the next few days, criminals continued to die of heart attacks. The only thing Elena was afraid of was losing her brother. She wouldn't allow him to leave the hotel, and on the rare occasions she did, she went with him. This was one such occasion, and I was worried. I didn't want anything to happen to her. This surprised me quite a bit.

Elena's POV

Alejandro was dying to get out for fresh air. I needed to go shopping anyway. He was still angry that L sent in a 'stand in' instead of showing his face to me.

"He's trying to protect himself."

"Well what about us?"

"He is the only one who knows why we're really here. To everyone else, we're just on vacation. That way the guy we're trying to catch won't be able to hurt us."

"Well… I guess that's pretty cool."

I laughed and shook my head. I took him wherever he wanted to and saved food shopping for last.

"Hey, don't you know her?"

I looked over at a woman with long dark hair.

"Naomi?"

She looked over and smiled.

"Elena!"

She came over with a smile and I smiled back.

"What're you doing in Japan?" she asked.

"Vacation with my brother. I thought you were still living in America."

"I am. But when I got engaged, we came here so he could meet my family."

"You're engaged? That's great! Who is he?"

"It's Raye."

"Raye? Raye Penber?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Well, I'm really happy for you. I wish you nothing but good fortune and a long life with Raye."

"Thank you, Elena. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back."

"As do I. It was great seeing you."

"Yeah, you too. Say hello to Raye for me."

She nodded and waved goodbye.

"You should be married by now."

I growled and smacked Alejandro upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't say stupid things."

He scowled and we went back to the hotel.

"Go to the hotel room and stay there. Don't come out. I'll be in the room right next door."

"Yeah I know, fine. You owe me when we get home."

I smiled a bit. I knocked three times on the door and waited until L said I could come in. I'd gotten to know him a little better over the last week. He loved sweets and ate almost nothing else. He never slept, at least not that I'd seen. There was different side to him, and I'd seen a glimpse of it. He looked at me as I walked in.

"Were able to get what I asked?"

I smiled.

"One strawberry shortcake."

He licked his lips as I turned away. I just smirked and pretended not to see.

"Agent Salazar."

I walked back into the room and he waved me over.

"It seems that the most recent criminals acted a bit… unusual before they died. Take a look."

He turned the laptop towards me and I sat down. One of them had drawn a pentacle on the wall with his own blood. I narrowed my eyes a bit. The other one had run all the way to the staff bathroom before dying. The last had written a note that made absolutely no sense.

"They're trying to throw you off the investigation. This was meant to blindside you. It means nothing." I said.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I may have said that they have supernatural abilities, but this symbol has nothing to do with death."

"The symbol of the five elements."

I nodded.

"Don't worry about this."

"Kira can control the time of death…"

He sat on his chair and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Watari, link me to the conference room please."

I saw the conference room on the screen.

"Chief! These victims were used as an experiment."

My eyes widened.

"Experiments…how can they do such a thing?" I whispered.

He pat my knee and I was very surprised.

L's POV

Over the next couple days, Elena worked hard and rarely slept. We discovered that Kira had to be a student. Then Kira pulled a stunt that completely dismissed that theory. I as getting more frustrated by the day. If Elena was frustrated she never showed it. She stayed calm and collected. She dealt with the case and taking care of her brother at the same time. I believed most would have cracked under pressure by now. She remained strong.

She fell asleep on the couch in my hotel room. She was exhausted and I didn't want to wake her. Her brother knocked on the door and I sighed. I knew he wouldn't go away so I quickly closed my laptop and went to the door. He stood outside and arched his brow when he saw me.

"You're that Ryuuzaki guy, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I came for my sister. Where is she?"

"She fell asleep."

He pushed past me like he didn't believe me. I followed him and he saw her on the couch.

"You know L?"

"Yes, very well."

"Do me a favor and tell him that he's a coward. He made my sister fly all the way to Japan and still doesn't show his face. I don't like her working with someone she doesn't know. She has a boyfriend back him, Ricardo. We have a life. She always speaks highly of this L guy. Says he's the world's greatest detective. I just think he's a coward." He said.

Clearly her brother didn't like me very much.

"I'm not going to wake her up. And besides," he looked me over. "she could easily take you on."

He turned and went back to his room. I wondered if I really looked that weak. I looked at Elena.

 _So you hold me in high regard? I think highly of you as well._

She looked very peaceful when she slept. She turned in her slip and her shirt fell down a bit. A strange feeling came over me. I'd never seen a respected woman show that much skin. Then again, she was asleep. Her bra strap slid down her shoulder and she raised her arm up over her head. I suddenly felt a little jealousy of this Ricardo man. Elena was an incredible and beautiful woman. If I were able to have a normal relationship, I'd choose her. Of course, she would never want a man like me. I sighed and turned away.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4

Bonding

Elena's POV

When I opened my eyes I looked at the clock.

"You were only out for a few hours."

"I'm sorry. I'll get back to work."

"You needed the rest, no need to apologize. Your brother and boyfriend are worried about you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Ricardo isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"I see."

I looked over at him. He had incredibly soft looking hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes were wise and the color was beautiful to me. He was a very unique man. Intelligent and handsome. His fingers were slender and he was about as tall as me when he stood up straight. If he ever had a relationship, I actually hoped he would want me.

"You've been staring at me for the last several minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"Hm. May I ask what you were thinking about?"

I looked away as he looked at me.

"As I thought." He whispered.

I quickly looked up, but he was looking at his computer again. Something rang on the computer and I looked over again.

 _"L. This is the director of the FBI. Our agents were all killed with heart attacks! I'm sorry, but we're pulling our people out of Japan."_

L stiffened and I sighed.

"I suppose this means you'll be leaving me." He said.

"I should."

He looked at me.

"But?"

"Kira doesn't scare me that easily. I'm not going anywhere."

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Your dedication amazes me, agent Salazar."

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Elena."

He looked up.

"My name is Elena."

He smiled a bit.

"Elena."

I smiled and nodded before sitting back down and getting to work.

"It's not your fault you know."

I felt his eyes on me.

"The FBI agents."

I looked at him.

"I know you think it was. It's not. This is Kira's fault." I said.

He actually looked grateful. I nodded and so did he. He got a call from the police and waved me over.

 _"L! Did you have the FBI investigating us!?"_

"Yes. I did."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

L's POV

All but six policemen had quit. These were the ones I could trust. The problem was, they didn't trust me. I knew I was going to have risk my own safety again.

"Elena."

I liked saying her name.

"L?"

She walked over and sat down across from me.

"I have no choice but to show myself to these detectives. I will not fault you if you wish to leave this investigation to protect yourself and your brother."

She moved to sit down next to me.

"I'm not going anywhere L. I can protect my brother and myself."

I couldn't help but give her a small smile. She gave me a smile in return. I liked to see her smile. She pat my shoulder and went back to work.

"I instructed them to come in pairs and for all of them to be here at midnight."

"Alright."

"Also, the chief is one of the families Rey Penber was investigating."

She looked at me for minute before nodding.

"But are you sure this is wise, L? You've never shown your face before. Only to me but we've worked together before. Are you sure this is safe?"

"No, I'm not. But if we're going to catch Kira then I have to do this."

She looked a little worried.

"Well, if I can, I will protect you." She said.

There was no hesitation, and I could tell she meant what she said. I stood up and walked up to her. She looked at me a few seconds before standing up. I slowly touched her hand.

"Thank you. For everything you've been doing."

She smiled at me, her teeth white as pearls.

"You won't be alone in this. We'll catch Kira and bring him to justice."

I nodded and she went back to work. I liked this woman more and more.


	5. Missing

Chapter 5

Missing

Elena's POV

None of the FBI agents had been spared. Not even Raye. I wanted to find Naomi and make sure she was alright, but I knew I couldn't. L was already giving me a lot of personal time so I could make sure my brother was taken care of. But I was still worried about my friend. She'd been so happy last time I saw her. I knew by now she would be trying to hunt down Kira on her own, and she wouldn't stop until she found him.

"Agent."

I quickly looked at L.

"Are you alright?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, my apologies. It won't happen again, Ryuuzaki."

He slowly looked away.

"So, we broadcast a message saying that fifteen-hundred agents have entered Japan to find Kira. Now I would like to question each officer to ensure you're not Kira."

Aizawa leaned forward in a rather menacing way. I watched him carefully.

"Are you saying you still suspect us!?"

"No. Ryuuzaki has already taken a great risk by showing his face. Let him do his interviews."

Aizawa now looked at me.

"And what about her? We still don't even know her name."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you accusing her of being Kira?"

I slowly looked at L. It wasn't anger I saw in his eyes, it was rage. I could hear it in his voice.

"N-No… I just-"

"I've worked with her before. She is an excellent FBI agent with incredible dedication and strength. I won't let her say her name. I'm trying to keep her safe. If you have an issue with that then you can leave right now." He growled.

I shouldn't be surprised by now, but it was still rather strange. Aizawa stayed silent and L took him back first. I decided to try and Naomi. I excused myself and went next door. Alejandro was asleep, a bag of chips on the floor. I smirked and picked it up. I walked into the bathroom and called Naomi. The number had been disconnected. I was starting to get a little scared. I took a deep breath and then went back. Aizawa was back and Mogi was gone.

"I am sorry miss. I didn't mean to get so hot headed."

I nodded, still preoccupied with Naomi.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at Matsuda and nodded again. One by one L questioned them. When he was finished they were all a little stressed.

"I have concluded that Kira is not among us."

They all sighed in relief.

"But how do you know?" Ukita asked.

"To be honest, I'd set up a trick to determine whether or not you were Kira. I didn't feel the need to use it on any of you."

I smiled a bit.

"By the way, who is at the NPA right now?"

"Uh… no one."

"That's not good. From now on, please make sure someone is there at all times."

"Right. Aizawa, you take the first shift."

"Right. I'm on it."

He stood up and left.

L's POV

Over the next few days nothing very interesting happened. Elena seemed worried but I knew she wouldn't talk about it. At least… not to me. I just wasn't myself around her… or maybe I was. I felt as though I were missing a piece of myself, and for some reason, she made me feel whole. I didn't have time to think about it.

One afternoon we got a call.

"Matsuda-san you can turn on your cell phone. No, please turn it on now."

The second he turned it on it rang. I immediately grabbed.

"Yes this is Suzuki head of the Kira investigation division."

My eyes went wide.

Elena's POV

"Raye Penber's fiancée?"

That caught my attention and I stood up.

"Misora Naomi… where have I heard that name?"

Watari typed something into the computer and then turned it.

"It's her." He whispered.

I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"She's missing." He said.

My eyes widened. Naomi was my friend, and I was worried. L hung up the phone and turned to me. He actually put his hands on my arms.

"If anyone can find her it's you. I know the two of you were friends."

"Pero mi hermanito."

I knew he understood me.

"I'll keep him safe. I promise you that." He said.

I didn't trust easily, but I knew I could trust L. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"No sé cómo explicar lo agradecido que estoy." ( **I don't know how to explain how grateful I am.** "

I swore I saw him smile.

"You don't have to. Just be careful out there."

I really wanted to hug him, but it would be unprofessional. I just smiled and left.

L's POV

"Isn't it dangerous for her to go out there alone?" Matsuda asked.

I knew he liked her, and for some reason it made me uncomfortable.

"She's the only one who'll be able to find Misora. She knows how to protect herself."

"Are you worried?" Aizawa asked me.

Yes, I was worried about her.

"I have no reason to be. Aizawa-san, please go next door and bring the young man in that room here."

"Why?"

"Because he's under my protection until she returns."

"Who is he?"

"That is privileged information. Please bring him. Here is the key."

"Uh… right."

He left and I looked at Matsuda and the chief.

"What?"

"No, nothing."

I narrowed my eyes but left it at that. When Alejandro came in he looked for his sister.

"Hey man, where's my sister?"

"She went to find someone. She'll be back."

"That's not good enough. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She went looking for someone."

"And of course she left her cell phone here. No wonder Ricardo called me. He's coming here."

I felt a strange pain in my heart. Her brother was watching me.

"No obtengas ninguna idea sobre mi hermana. Ella tiene a alguien." ( **Don't get any ideas about my sister. She has someone.** )

I only nodded, but I still felt a slight pain in my chest. I ignored it and he went into the kitchen.


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6

Feelings

Elena's POV

I tracked her all the way to Aokigahara. I stood at the entrance to the forest. I walked inside but stopped when the trail ended.

"Naomi!?"

I knew there wouldn't be an answer, but I had to try. She was gone. My friend was gone. I wouldn't be able to find her in this forest without getting lost myself. I had no choice but to go back to Tokyo.

L's POV

Elena was gone for a little over two weeks. When she came back she didn't seem herself. I started to walk to her and she walked to me.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"L… she went into Aokigahara."

My eyes widened a bit and she looked away. I slowly reached out and put my hands on her arms. She looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry. She was your friend."

I felt her shake a bit and moved a little closer. She looked into my eyes and then threw her arms around me. She quickly stepped back though.

"I'm sorry. That was unprofessional."

I looked around at the others.

"No one is awake to see it."

Her eyes went wide. I smiled a bit and she put her arms around me again.

"I'm sorry, I wish… I wish there was something I could do."

She held me a little tighter.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so warm. I'd never held a woman before, her body felt perfect against mine. I wouldn't lie to myself, I wanted to keep her in my arms.

"I hope you know you can trust me." I said.

"I already do. I wouldn't have left my brother in your charge if I didn't. I hope you trust me.

"I trust you." I whispered.

She leaned back and smiled at me. I looked into her eyes and smiled a bit. Our faces moved closer together and she closed her eyes. My own eyes closed when my lips touched hers. I moved one hand to the back of her head and she pressed herself against me. We separated and smiled at each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." I admitted.

She laughed a bit.

"Me too. And I want to do it again, but we have work to do."

She turned away but I spun her back. I smirked and she smiled.

"You can't blame me. I've never kissed a woman before you."

She smiled softly.

"Alright, then I'll kiss you again. And I'm assuming you'll want to kiss me after this soon. So, I'll give you one to hold you until then."

I smiled and she pressed her lips to mine. One of her hands moved up my chest and the other was on my cheek. Her tongue slid past my lips and I opened my mouth a bit. Eventually, I copied her movements. She pressed her self flush against me. She tasted like strawberries. I stroked her tongue with mine and she moaned softly. The sound excited me and I held her tighter. I moaned a bit before we separated. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You're a damn good kisser. Even if this was your first kiss."

"Thank you."

I reached out and moved my fingers through her hair. I moved my hand to the side of her face. She leaned into my palm and closed her eyes. I really liked this woman and it was now clear that she liked me as well. I couldn't deny it anymore. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. She growled.

"If that's my brother I'm going to kill him."

I chuckled and she walked to the door. She gasped and stepped back.

"Ricardo."

I walked forward and she held up her hand to stop me.

"I'll be back."

I didn't like it, but I nodded. She walked out the door and I heard Spanish. I turned away but then I heard a loud bang. Aizawa and Matsuda woke up.

"What was that?"

I heard shouting next.

"Aizawa!"

"Got it!"

He ran out the door.

Elena's POV

Ricardo hit me, so I kicked him in the chest. He slammed into the wall and glared at me. He threw a punch but I ducked just in time. His fist went into the wall and then Aizawa-san came out.

"Hey!"

I kicked Ricardo's legs out from under him and Aizawa cuffed him.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"You're under arrest. Tell Ryuuzaki I'm taking him in."

I nodded again and then went back inside. L turned on the lights and gently turned my face.

"He hit you?"

I could hear all the anger in his voice.

"I did worse to him." I said.

He looked closely.

"He didn't break your skin. You will have a bruise on your cheekbone."

I laughed dryly and covered his hand with mine.

"Estaré bien." ( **I'll be alright.** )

He smiled a bit. He leaned closer but I stopped him. I looked over at the others and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're just…"

I arched a brow and he leaned towards my ear.

"Tempting."

I actually almost moaned at his words. He walked away and I took a deep breath. I went into the bathroom to look at my cheek. If Aizawa hadn't arrested him I would've made sure he couldn't walk for a month. I sighed and went back outside.

L's POV

We'd been going over the video footage from the train station. Raye Penber had been carrying an envelope when he got on the train, but it had disappeared when he got off. And no one had handed it in. I was going to have to go the extra mile. They were _**not**_ going to like this.

"We will put cameras and listening devices in the homes of those Raye Penber was investigating."

"What!?"

"That's illegal in Japan!" Aizawa said.

"We could lose our jobs!" said Yagami.

I looked at them. I was a little annoyed.

"So, you won't risk your jobs but you'll risk your lives?"

They were silent for a minute. Elena had a small smirk on her face.

"Who are the two families?" Yagami asked.

Here is comes.

"Deputy director Kitamura and his family. And director superintendent Yagami and his family."

His eyes went wide and he looked like he wanted to hit me.

"I would like to place cameras and bugs in those two homes." I said.

"Ryuuzaki, what is the probability of Kira being in one of those families?"

I thought for a second.

"About five percent."

There was another outburst.

"If this gets out we could be sued!"

"I promise you, no one will ever find out." I said.

"You're going to do this on a five percent probability?!"

I looked at Yagami and he looked right back at me.

"Very well, you have my permission. Do it."

"What!? But chief you have a family!"

"You have a wife and daughter!"

"I know that! I know what this means! And it would be meaningless if it's not done thoroughly! Just shut-up!"

I looked at Elena. Her brown eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry." Yagami said.

"As a courtesy, only Yagami and I will monitor his family." I said.

They still looked like they wanted to hit me. At least Aizawa did. I pulled up Watari on the computer.

"Watari, how soon can we place the cameras and bugs?"

 _"Tomorrow shouldn't be a problem."_

I agreed and turned back.

"I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. It might be a long time before you get a good amount of sleep again."

They all left and I sighed. Elena was being very silent. I looked at her again. She was focusing on the papers in front of her. I looked away and went to the window.

Elena's POV

I looked up as L walked away. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes, remembering the feel of his lips on mine. Then I realized what I was doing was wrong. This was the Kira investigation! I couldn't be messing around! I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Ryuuzaki."

He turned around.

"Whatever it is we're doing, it needs to stop. This is a very serious investigation. We can't afford any distractions."

He nodded.

"I understand. Thank you for all your work today. You should get some sleep as well."

I smiled a bit and nodded.


	7. Giving In

Chapter 7

Giving In

L's POV

I'd never felt such pain in my life. Watching her walk out the door brought back that pain in my chest. I raised my hand to my chest and closed my eyes.

"She's right. We can't afford any distractions. But… why does it hurt?" I whispered.

I'd never been so confused in all my life. I wanted to go after her, to kiss her and hold her. But she was right. This was the Kira investigation. I walked to the wall that separated her room from mine. I looked out the window and put my hand on it. My eyes slowly closed as I remembered the feeling she gave me.

Elena's POV

I leaned against the wall that separated our rooms. I refused to cry because there was nothing to cry about. I put my hand on the window and closed my eyes. I wanted him to hold me again, to kiss me.

"You okay?"

I looked at my brother and shrugged. He looked at the ground.

"You like that Ryuuzaki guy, don't you?"

"I've known him for a month, Alejandro."

He looked up again.

"Doesn't matter. I can tell."

I shook my head and looked out the window again.

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter. We're working together on a dangerous case. There's no room for distraction. Get some sleep. We're getting up early and going shopping tomorrow."

He sighed and walked away shaking his head. I took one last look out the window before going to bed.

Third Person POV

Alejandro wasn't an idiot. He knew his sister liked Ryuuzaki. He didn't want to see her get hurt. I snuck out of the room and knocked on Ryuuzaki's door. He didn't answer so he used the keycard he'd swiped from him sister. He walked into the room and looked at Ryuuzaki.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing."

He went forward and got in his face.

"Then why is she so upset?"

"Upset?"

"Yeah! Sad, upset, sorrowful!"

"I can assure you I've done nothing."

He glared at him.

"I know she still has to work with you. But I hope I'm clear when I say, don't touch her, don't talk unless you have to, only talk about the case. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you worse." He hissed.

Alejandro turned and left, leaving the raven-haired man alone to think.

L's POV

I thought it was what she wanted. I didn't want her to be in pain. That was the last thing I wanted. But I didn't want to cause problems with her brother. For once I couldn't find a solution to this problem, other than to stay away.

Elena's POV

Everything was back to normal the next day. Even though it was painful to see L, I had no choice. I told the police officers my name. L and I avoided each other, it only made my pain worse. The bugs and cameras were installed the chief said he didn't mind me being in the room. His son was called Light. He was a good looking boy and at the top of his class. His daughter was in middle school and their mother was a housewife. The second he stopped at his bedroom, I knew there was something going on.

"Does your son like to keep his room locked?" I asked.

"I'm never home that much. And when I am, I'm so tired I usually just go to bed."

I saw a piece of paper fall from the door. He opened the door slowly and walked into his room.

"My brother used to do paper in the door trick. He's a teenager after all. Your son is my brother's age. Just a year younger."

Light seemed hesitant to do anything. He sat on his bed for a few minutes before going to his closet. He put on a different jacket and then left the house. No one said anything. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and when I turned, L was there.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… wanted to make sure you were alright. Your brother told me you were upset last night."

I frowned and then sighed.

"He stole the room key." I whispered.

L shuffled his feet.

"I'm alright."

"You're lying."

I covered my surprise with anger.

"How dare you!" I hissed.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came. I couldn't keep the tears from welling in my eyes. I acted as though I had an itch and wiped my eyes. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm gently.

"Am. I. Wrong?"

"No." I whispered.

He didn't let go of my arm, but I was in no hurry to get away.

"I'll ask again. Are you alright?"

I wanted to tell him yes, but I couldn't.

"I can't."

I twisted from his grasp and went back into the room. I sat down behind Yagami and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright Miss Salazar?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure your family will be cleared."

"Thank you."

L came back into the room and I looked out the window. I wanted to give in.

L's POV

Everyone had fallen asleep except for her. She sat in a chair near the window looking out at the city. I slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I will be."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and looked away. Whenever I was around this woman, I felt strange in a good way. I wanted to say things to her, I wanted to do things to her. This was probably what they called lust. I now realized that my hand was reaching for hers. When I made contact she looked at me again. I couldn't look away from those chocolate brown eyes. She let me take her hand and even moved closer to me.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered.

She looked confused.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never thought so much about one person."

"Explain to me." She said.

I looked at our joined hands.

"I feel… safe, but at the same time I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No. Of never seeing you again. Never seeing your face, or looking into your eyes. Then, whenever I feel you, whether by your hand or even if you bumped into me… my heart pounds hard. Sometimes I feel as though it might beat right out of my chest."

She slowly nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I thought for a minute.

"No…"

"Sorry?"

"No. It's not a bad thing."

I didn't know how to say it. She looked around and then stood up. She didn't let go of my hand as she took me into the bedroom. She locked the door before turning to me. We sat down on the bed and she took my hand again.

"No one will hear us. Tell me what you feel."

"When I'm around you… happy. Happier than I've ever been. And when you went looking for Misora I was worried. Even scared."

She nodded.

"Well, what do you want?" she whispered.

I stood up as straight as I could and touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"L?"

"You. I-I want you, Elena."

Her eyes went wide and she covered my hand with hers. She stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. Every touch only made my desire grow. But I wasn't an animal, I would never force myself on her. I leaned forward slowly and she closed the space between us. She knotted her fingers in my hair and fisted the other in my shirt. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. I slid my tongue into her warm mouth and she moaned softly.

Elena's POV

I leaned back so I could look into his eyes. I moved my fingers down his cheek and to his throat. He took my hand and kissed the palm before kissing each finger. I smiled softly and he smiled in return.

"I feel the same, L. Since the first time your hand touched mine. You're an incredibly handsome and intelligent man. I have to give in."

"Handsome?"

I chuckled.

"Yes. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I want you too."

His breath hitched and I played with the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms so I could take it off. I'd dreamed of seeing him like this. I moved my hand over his pale chest. His eyes closed and I leaned forward. I kissed his neck and then moved down. I gently pushed him back and fell onto the soft comforter. He ran his fingers through my hair again.

"Get on top of me." He said.

I bit my lips nervously.

"It's alright. I want you to."

I nodded and straddled him. He moved his hips a bit and I held back my moan.

"You've done this before?" I breathed.

"No. I read."

I should've known. I knew there was a chance that this night wouldn't lead anywhere. But if I was being given the chance to be with him, even if only once, I was taking it. I'd intended to wait until I was married, but L was very special to me. He pulled me forward, my chest pressing against his.

"Kiss me."

I smiled and dropped my mouth to his. I stroked his tongue with mine and grinded against him.

"So you've done this?" he asked.

"No. I watched Underworld." I joked.

He actually laughed. I loved his laugh! His skin was so smooth and warm. I kissed his chest and I felt his hands move under my shirt. I leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"Take it off."

He sat up and pulled my shirt up over my head. He gently kissed my neck while his fingers ghosted down my arm. I shivered slightly and he held me tightly to his warm chest. He traced the wolf tattoo on my shoulder as he kissed over the tops of my breasts. I sighed and he rolled his hips. I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. I laid him back and unzipped his pants with my teeth. He smirked and sat up to hold me.

"We still have to be quiet." I said.

He nodded and put his hands on my back.

"Put your arms around me." He whispered.

I did as he said and he turned me onto my back. I smiled at him and he winked.

"Was that in Underworld?"

I laughed as quietly as I could. He unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. He slowly pulled the zipper down and took off my pants. Only our underwear was left.

L's POV

She was wearing a lacy black and white bra with matching panties. Against her mocha colored skin… it was stunning. She could be a model if she wanted.

"You're…"

I was trying to find the right word.

"What?"

"Gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, beautiful. I couldn't decide which one to use."

She smiled at me and sat up a bit.

"So, what do your books say to do now?"

I smirked and pinned her to the bed.

"What does your movie say?"

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of my face. She pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me hungrily. I found the clasp to her bra and unhooked it. She pushed at my chest so she had room to take off her bra. She looked down at my boxers and then back to me. I nodded and got off the bed. I took off my boxers and then slowly pulled off her panties. When I saw her… it was like seeing a cake for the first time in my life. Only this was a hundred times better! She was wet and ready for me. I never thought a man like me would be able to make a woman this beautiful drip with desire. I was so hard and I was throbbing. I knew what to do next, I was only worried that I wouldn't be able to give her what she wanted. She crawled over to me and pulled me back onto the bed. She laid me back against the pillows and straddled me.

"Give me your hands."

I did as she asked and she twined our fingers.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Don't think, just feel." She whispered.

I looked at her beautiful face once more before closing my eyes. She slowly moved her hips in a circular motion. I couldn't stop my moan.

"I guess I should've watched Underworld." I told her.

She chuckled and moved a bit harder. I kept my eyes closed and she brought my hands to her breasts. She moved her hands down my arms and I gently started to massage her breasts. They were a little bigger than I first thought, I wasn't going to complain. My thumb brushed over her nipple and she moaned loudly.

"L!"

I wanted to hear more so I did it again several times. Both of them were now hard. She stopped moving and I opened my eyes. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were dark with lust. She pulled me up and then laid on her back.

"Now, put yourself inside me. Make us one." She said.

I had more confidence now that I'd seen what I was making her feel.

Elena's POV

He lined himself up with my opening and then placed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down and kissed me as he pushed inside me. He was big and thick. I didn't know if he would fit in me. He stopped at my hymen and looked at me. He gently stroked my cheek before thrusting forward. I cried out because it did hurt.

"Shhh! I'm sorry. I'm here." He whispered.

I held onto him tightly as the pain slowly ebbed away. I moved my hips a bit, testing the pain. There was a slight burn but it felt incredible.

"If it hurts you too much then-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Neither of us heard the pound on the door, we were too lost in each other.

"How does it feel?"

I smiled a bit.

"Move, L. Move, it's okay." I said.

There was another pound but we ignored it. He moaned into my mouth as he kissed me. I'd never felt so good! L was giving me the most amazing feeling.

"More! Please, L more!"

He started to thrust harder and longer. After a little more time he went faster. He moaned my name loudly and 'being quiet' went right out the window. He kissed me to silence me and I moved my hands under his arms and to his shoulders. I moaned into his mouth and started to move my hips in time with his thrusts.

"Elena…!"

"L…"

Another pound in the door. I growled and threw one of my rings at it.

"Screw off! We're busy!" I snapped.

L chuckled and I smiled. I started clamping down on him and he shut his eyes.

"I don't know if I can hold on." He said.

I grabbed him and flipped him onto his back. I kept the pace and kissed over his chest. When I reached his neck I bit down. He shouted my name and I could feel his release inside me.

"L!"

I came around him, panting. I was so tired I collapsed on him. He immediately put his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

Another kiss to my shoulder.

"You'll never know how much." He whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I know this will end soon. Can we just lay here for a few minutes? Please?"

"I don't want it to end at all."

My eyes flew open. He stroked the skin of my back and I found myself stroking his chest.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath.

"I want to hold you again. I want to kiss you and love you again." He said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Please… don't say you never want me again."

I held him tighter and took his hand.

"I will NEVER say that. I only want to kiss you. I only want you to hold me. And I never want to have sex with anyone else but you, L. I was going to wait until I was married, but I'll never find someone as amazing as you. That's why I wanted you to have me. Apart from my brother, you're the only thing I care for, that I can't be without."

He squeezed my hand. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I want you."

I could see all the happiness in his eyes. He kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. When we separated he traced my lips with his thumb.

"I want you too." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again.


	8. A Risky Move

Chapter 8

A Risky Move

I lay there with my head on his chest. He was stroking my back and I smiled.

"But what about distractions?" I asked.

I held myself up so I could look into his eyes. He stroked my cheek.

"We're adults. We can make our own decisions and concentrate on our work when we need to."

I covered his hand with mine and leaned into his palm.

"Just… just don't leave me. Please."

"Oh L, when this case is over I have to go back to America with my brother."

He sighed but nodded. I kissed him hard and he put his arm around me. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his chest.

"There's no way for me to change your mind." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and refused to cry.

"At least we have tonight." He said.

I smiled a bit and kissed his chest. I sat up and looked out the window. L moved his hand along my back.

"We should get back out there." I whispered.

He sat up and put his arms around me from behind.

"I want you to always remember that you're very special to me, Elena." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Eres especial para mi. Nunca he tenido sentimientos como este para ningún hombre, hasta que tú." ( **You're special to me too. I've never had feelings like this for any man, until you.** ) I said.

He understood me, and I knew he was smiling.

"Y pase lo que pase, esos sentimientos nunca cambiarán." ( **And no matter what happens, those feelings will never change.** )

I felt his lips on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Vamo. We need to get out there."

He nodded and we got dressed. I picked up the ring I'd thrown and put it back on. I knew there was a fifty percent chance my brother was out there. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Alejandro was there, and he looked enraged.

"Orale."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Ryuzaki. I told him not to touch you."

"Oye, yo participé también." ( **Hey I participated too.** )

His eyes went wide.

"You didn't."

I didn't say anything. I eventually sighed and nodded.

"Let's talk."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I won't. Trust me."

"Fine."

I let him go and he turned.

"Ha! That kid is using a chip bag for a disguise."

L, Yagami and I looked at him.

"What?"

"How would you know that?" L asked him.

"A guy in my math class did it to hide his phone once. That teacher let us eat in class, so long as we were quiet about it. You can tell by the way he's sitting. He's leaning a bit towards the left. I almost didn't see it. Speaking of chips, where'd you put mine?"

"Closet, top shelf. Now go."

"Yeah, yeah."

He left the room and L stared at the TV.

"He's right. Your brother is smart. Even I didn't see that."

I smiled with a bit of pride.

"Top of his class and skipped a grade in high school." I said.

L smiled a bit.

"I'm sure you and your parents are very proud." He said.

I smiled sadly.

"I hope so."

I'd often wondered if my parents were proud of the way I raised my brother.

L's POV

If what Alejandro said was true, then there was an even greater chance that Yagami Light was Kira. And if that was true, then these cameras an bugs wouldn't be of any use. I called all of them back.

"From the surveillance cameras, suspicious activity was displayed only by Yagami Light. That is, only if the chip bag was truly a disguise."

"What? What do you mean by that Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked.

"It was brought to my attention that the chip bag might be a disguise for something he didn't want us to see. But this is les than a one percent chance. Other than that, nobody showed any suspicion."

They all seemed a bit defeated.

"Back to square one then?" Matsuda asked.

"Not necessarily." Elena whispered.

"Please don't misunderstand me. I said suspicious activity wasn't observed. That doesn't mean I'm not still suspicious. If Kira is one of them, they simply aren't making any mistakes. There is still a five percent probability." I said.

"Well, then we'd have to bring them all in for questioning." Matsuda said.

"If one of them is Kira, they'll kill whoever questions them." Aizawa told him.

They started to talk amongst themselves and I started to think. So many things didn't make sense. It was like a puzzle I couldn't solve. A puzzle with missing pieces. I suspected Yagami Light the most, especially after that stunt with the chips. The best thing for me to do would be to have him tell me himself that he's Kira. But there's no way I could do that… or could I? It wouldn't be easy, and it would be extremely dangerous. But if I were to tell him directly I was L… if he killed me then Elena and the others would know. I would have to use a ridiculous alias as well. And if Elena truly did care for me as I believed she did, she wasn't going to like this.

"It seems I have no choice." I said quietly.

"What?"

I looked at them all.

"Yagami-san, which university is your son going to?"

His eyes went wide. I couldn't tell what Elena was feeling. She looked at me and nodded.

"Do what you have to do." She said.

I slowly nodded.

Elena's POV

While L was gone, I took my brother out. Alejandro bumped into a kid and my heart nearly stopped when I saw who it was.

"Oh, sorry man."

"I's no problem. Hi there, I'm Yagami Light."

"Luisa Cortez, and my brother, Javier Cortez."

He smiled.

"Interesting. I'd like to stay but I have an entrance exam to go to. Hopefully I'll see you around."

He waved goodbye and I nodded. I grabbed Alejandro and took him away as fast as I could.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ese chico es sospechoso en mi investigación. Si alguna vez lo vuelves a ver, aléjate lo más posible." ( **That boy is a suspect in my investigation. If you every see him again, get as far away as possible.** )

He must have been able to tell how serious I was because he just nodded.

"Good. Now let's go."

I took him to the store and then immediately back to the hotel. I was constantly checking to see if we were being followed. Once we were back, I pulled him into the room.

"You open this door for no one but me, comprende?"

He nodded and I hugged him before leaving. I went into the next room and leaned against the door. If Light really was Kira, if he found out who I really was, my brother was probably the one he'd kill to get to me. I should've left Alejandro at home.

When L came back I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother and I bumped into Light while we were out. L what if he really is Kira?"

He came over and pulled me to his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you or your brother. I swear I won't." he whispered.

I held onto him. I felt safe with him.

"Confío en ti." ( **I trust you.** ) I said quietly.

He rubbed my back a bit.

"Tengo miedo, L." ( **I'm scared, L.** )

"Really? I didn't think you were scared of anything."

I laughed a bit and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me.

"Bring your brother here. With your permission, I'd like to explain at least a little bit of this so he understands."

I wasn't so sure. I bit my lip and he took my hand.

"I just want him to know how dangerous it is. I won't say anything about Kira's power. I just want him to know what I think of Yagami Light."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I left the room and brought Alejandro over.

"What do you want?"

L sighed.

"Your sister told me that you had a run in with a suspect today. There are a few things you need to know."

"Why would I want to hear it from you? What about this L guy? I'm starting to think he doesn't even exist."

"He does. But if you knew his identity you would be in even more danger. They would do whatever they could to get you to tell them. When I had you and your sister come here, I promised I would keep you safe. This suspect is incredibly dangerous, and they can kill you without lifting a finger. They don't even have to be near you. If you see Yagami Light again, you need to be discreet but as quick as possible to leave."

"She told me that too. What exactly is this guy capable of?"

L looked at me but I shook my head.

"The less you know, the safer you'll be."

Alejandro looked at me.

"Come on! Let him tell me!"

"No."

He scowled at me.

"I'm not a kid." He said.

"It doesn't matter. This is only about keeping you safe."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"You don't understand how dangerous this person is."

"Then explain it to me!"

"I can't."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Both."

"I'm eighteen. I don't need you to protect me anymore."

I crossed my arms.

"Whether you like it or not, we're family. And family takes care of each other."

He shook his head and left. I knew he went back to the room because I heard the other door slam. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't have told him anything." Said L.

"No, you were right. He needed to know. He'll cool down, he always does."

I heard him walk up behind me.

"You've done a good job. You were young when you lost your parents, you raised him in their place. I never had parents, or if I did I don't remember. I was only four when Watari found me. I have no siblings, Watari was the only family I had. You're lucky you still have your brother. I only really have Watari."

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Me tienes." ( **You have me.** )

I reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Me tienes." I repeated.

He pulled me into his arms and took a deep breath. I slowly put my arms around him and held him.


	9. Painful Choice

Chapter 9

Painful Choice

L's POV

I felt safe with her. Her embrace was warm and loving. I kissed her shoulder softly and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"You smell so good." I whispered.

She chuckled and ran her fingers through my hair. I desperately wanted to throw her down and kiss every inch of her. But I knew that the more we did that, the harder it would be for me to let her go when the time came. I shut my eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Que?"

"I know when this is over you said you're going back to America. I know this will only make it harder."

"Harder?"

"For me to let you go." I said.

She nodded.

"You're right."

I nodded and looked at her again. Her hand was reaching for mine and mine for hers. This wasn't lust, not anymore. I truly cared for her. The tips of her fingers touched mine and I looked into her eyes. The lights from the city outside were reflected in her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"No matter what happens between us, I don't regret what we did. Not at all." She said.

I moved a little closer to her.

"Nor do I. I never will."

Now she moved closer.

"What you're doing is dangerous. He could kill you." She said.

"I don't think so. I have a plan. If I tell him directly that I'm L, he can't touch me. If he does, everyone will know he's Kira. Even then, I'll have a ridiculous alias. The name of a famous pop star. Ryuuga Hideki."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"It's still risky. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I promise."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"If he hadn't already seen you, I'd let you come onto campus with me."

"I'm very good at not being seen."

I reached for her hand again.

"But what about your brother?"

She smiled.

"There's an arcade down the street, right next to a McDonald's. He's an eighteen year old boy."

"Very well. You are the best at what you do after all."

She nodded and then turned away. I sighed and she stopped very suddenly.

"L, you don't know how hard it is for me to even walk away from you. I don't know why it's so hard."

I walked over to her and took her face in my hands.

"I know, I know. But you were right. We can't afford distractions. I just… don't know what to do."

She took my hands and held them in hers.

"Maybe… maybe I should take my brother and go back to America."

My eyes went wide and my heart started to pound in my chest.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say. But we won't be able to catch Kira if we're distracted by each other. I think I should leave."

I squeezed her hands.

"I don't want you to." I whispered.

"I don't want to either, but this is what's best. You know that."

I nodded, but my heart was breaking.

"I wish we could've been together. I really do."

She leaned forward and kissed my lips. I wove my fingers into her hair and kissed her hard. There was a ninety-nine percent chance I'd never see her again. She pulled away slowly and touched my cheek.

"Goodbye, L. Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, Elena." I whispered.

She went to the door and looked at me one more time.

"Don't let him kill you."

I slowly nodded and she left. I knew she was right, but it still hurt. I took a deep breath and then sat in my chair.

Elena's POV

I walked into the room and Alejandro looked at me.

"Pack up, we're going home." I said.

"Really?! So you caught the guy?"

"No."

"Then why are we leaving?"

I didn't answer him. I just started to pack.

"Okay, what did that guy do!?"

"Nothing, Alejandro. Now please, pack."

"Fine."

I stayed very quiet and held back my tears. I could only hope that one day I might see him again for a different reason.


	10. Chaos

Chapter 10

Chaos

L's POV

Matsuda was the first one to ask where Elena was.

"She has gone home. She felt it was too distracting to be here and that she wouldn't be able to contribute much. She sends her apologies."

"That's too bad. She was a sharp one." Aizawa said.

I nodded.

"Well, let's hope she has a safe trip home." Said Yagami.

I nodded again. I would have to go to the university soon. I hadn't played tennis in a while.

Elena's POV

Our flight was canceled due to severe weather. We had no choice but to wait. I couldn't stop thinking about L. I toyed with my necklace and Alejandro poked me.

"Estas bien?"

I shrugged and he sighed.

"What happened?"

I sighed.

"No tuve más remedio que irme. Estábamos distrayéndonos unos a otros y la investigación no podía permitirse distracciones." ( **I had no choice but to leave. We were distracting each other and the investigation couldn't afford distractions.** ) I said.

"Pero realmente te preocupas por él." ( **But you really care about him.** )

I opened my mouth to tell him he was right, but I heard something disturbing.

"I am Kira!"

I jumped up and looked at the TV.

"Ai diosa mio!"

"What's going on?" he asked.

I turned to a man and asked him what channel this was.

"Sakura TV."

I had to do something. I had to try and stop the broadcast. I remembered that Kira needed a name and a face to kill.

"Alejandro! Get me the V for Vendetta mask! Rapido!"

He dug it out of the bag and I looked at him seriously.

"Te quedas aquí! No hable con nadie, solo pretenda que no habla inglés. ¿¡Lo entiendes!?" ( **You stay right here! Don't talk to anyone, just pretend you don't speak English. Do you understand?!** )

He slowly nodded and I smiled.

"What're you going to do?"

I took a deep breath.

"Something stupid."

With my mask in hand I left. The TV station wasn't too far from the airport. If I ran, I could get there easily.

L's POV

Ukita ran out of the room. Only fifteen minutes later, someone pounded on the door.

"It's that kid again." Matsuda said.

"Let him in!"

They let Alejandro into the room.

"¡Mi hermana fue a esa estación de televisión!" ( **My sister went to that TV station!** )

My eyes widened.

"Aizawa!"

Ukita was dead at the front door of the station. Then a woman was beside him.

"Elena!"

She was wearing a mask but I knew her tattoo.

"She said she was going to do something stupid. I didn't know it would be this kind of stupid. You can get her out of there, right?"

Two more cops appeared and they both died. Elena was still alive, but I had to do something fast.

"Do something! She's the only family I have left!"

"Aizawa-san! Do you still have Director Kitamura's number?"

"Uh, yeah."

He dialed the number and handed it to me. I looked at Alejandro.

"I won't let anything happen to her."

"You better mean that." He hissed.

I nodded.

Elena's POV

I saw Ukita fall to the ground. I ran fast and dropped down next to him.

"Ukita-san!"

He was gone and there was nothing I could do. A camera and a reporter came and I glared at them.

"Is this entertaining for you?!" I snarled.

Two cops pulled up in a car. Before I could stop them, they got out and both fell to the ground dead. I looked at the reporter.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!"

She and the cameraman left, but the camera remained. I knew Kira would want to watch his good work. I turned off the camera and looked around. Wherever they were, I couldn't see them. I had to focus on getting into the station. I ran to Ukita's body and took his gun. I knew it was illegal in Japan for a civilian to have a gun, but I was still an FBI agent. I raised the gin to shoot, but someone honked a horn behind me. I jumped away as a police van drove straight through the front doors. I covered my head as the glass flew everywhere. One cut my shoulder a bit but other than that I was alright. I stood up and ran into the building.

"Hey!"

I didn't stop.

"Miss Salazar!?"

I turned and looked at Yagami. I took off my mask.

"Yagami-san. Did you drive that bus in here?"

He nodded and I smiled a bit.

"It was well done. I came here to stop this broadcast."

"As have I. Let's go, put your mask back on, for your own safety."

I nodded and did as he asked. I followed him into the control room and he went straight to the man in charge.

"Give me the Kira tapes! And any letters! NOW!"

"Hey man, this is our lives! Kira will kill us!"

Yagami pulled out a gun and my eyes widened.

"And if you don't then you'll die now!"

"Whoa! Okay, okay! Just stop waving that gun around! Your eyes are cray."

The man put everything into the original bag it came in. When we left the room we stopped in an empty hallway. He pushed the buckle on his belt and I looked around the corner. His cell phone rang and I looked back.

"Ryuzaki. Yes, she's here and she's safe. I got all the tapes and their copies. Though I'm not exactly sure how to get out of here."

He was silent for a minute and I looked at him.

"You're sure? Very well."

He hung up and I looked at him.

"Your brother is with Ryuzaki."

I sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to kill him. Did Ryuzaki tell us what we should do?"

"He said to walk out the front door."

I slowly nodded and we made our way to the front. My jaw dropped when we got there. There was a police barricade. No one from the outside would be able to see us. There was a detective by a car.

"Ide. You can take off your mask now."

I took it off and nodded to the detective.

"I would prefer to drive myself."

"Yes, sir."

I got in the car and we drove away.

L's POV

It felt like an eternity, waiting for them to arrive. Alejandro was pacing. I chewed on my thumb. When they walked in I jumped up. Alejandro ran to his sister and hugged her. I felt so much better, now that I saw that she was safe.

"Miss Salazar, you came back?"

"I was at the airport. Our flight was canceled due to weather. I saw the broadcast… I couldn't just leave it alone. I joined the FBI to catch these pendejos. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked directly at me when she said this. I nodded and she nodded back.

"I'm going to catch this bastard if it's the last thing I do. Nothing will stop me."

She sounded dead serious, it was actually a bit scary.

"I've said it before, your strength and dedication amazes me. I'm glad you're back."

She gave me a determined smile.

"So am I."

I cared deeply for this woman. I would never let anything happen to her. Her loyalty, dedication and strength reminded me of a wolf. Then there was the way she cared for her brother. Her family was the most important thing in the world to her. She was the human version of a wolf. She was a fighter, and she never gave up. When her mind was made up… nothing could stop her. She looked at me now and I couldn't help but smile.

 _You have the spirit of a wolf inside you. You are truly one of a kind, Elena Salazar._


	11. The Wolf

Chapter 11

The Wolf

Elena's POV

L said he would go over every single tape. I volunteered to help him. Everyone else either went home or fell asleep.

"I'm happy you came back." He suddenly said.

I didn't look at him, but I smiled.

"As long as Kira is out there, no one is safe. Not me, not my brother… not you."

He remained silent and very still.

"I meant what I said. It doesn't matter where I am, you'll always have me." I said.

"May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Your tattoo… why a wolf?"

I smiled a bit.

"When I was four, my parents took me to the zoo. I was little and impulsive, always on the move. I fell into the beaver habitat, I couldn't swim yet. A uh, a male wolf pulled me out of the water. He wouldn't let anyone near me, at least not until the keeper came. I went back to see that wolf every year until he passed. I was ten. But I would have drowned if it weren't for him. The rest of the wolves there remembered me too. And the new ones eventually knew me to. The handler eventually let me in to see them after hours. The last time I was there was two weeks before you had me fly out here. They're almost like extended family to me." I said.

He was smiling.

"A rare opportunity. I'm very grateful to that wolf."

He traced the wolf on my arm lightly.

"What alias did you give Light?"

"Lisa Cortez."

"Hm. There's a chance that Light will investigate with us. I would feel better if you change your alias."

"To what?"

He smiled a bit.

"Valentina Wolf. I think that sounds good."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"I like it."

He looked at the tattoo again.

"You remind me of a wolf. The way you act, your loyalty, the way you protect your brother."

"Thank you."

I looked back at the screen.

"Why do you think Kira decided to go public now? I haven't been in Japan very long, but I know that Sakura TV isn't always the most respected. I doubt Kira would use that TV station."

"Hm. You have a point. And the victims… they're not the usual type of criminals. These are incredibly minor, or even for just speaking out against Kira. Something isn't right."

"A lot of things aren't right about all this."

"I mean this isn't like Kira."

I thought about it for a minute. There was really only one answer, and it was terrifying.

"A second Kira."

L spoke at the same time. We looked at each other and I grabbed his hand.

"¿Ahora que?" ( **What now?** )

He squeezed my hand.

"What do you know about black magic?"

"Quite a bit. Why?"

"I need you to find something, anything, that could explain how Kira could kill the way he does."

"I have a bunch of books I brought with me. I'll be right back."

I tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back into his eyes and he pulled me down.

"I don't care if you hit me for this."

Before I could ask him what he meant, his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes but I didn't move. He let go of my wrist as he pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I had to. I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a minute, trying to think of something to say.

"Esta no será la última vez." ( **This won't be the last time.** )

I was rewarded with a smile. I was perfectly capable of doing my work and liking him at the same time. Seeing Ukita and the other two cops die the way they did made me realize that life is unpredictable and sometimes cruel. I would never go down without a fight, but if I was going to, I wasn't going down regretting not being with L.


	12. Dark Magic

Chapter 12

Dark Magic

I brought the books and my laptop back to L's room and immediately got to work.

"I can't find anything about mass heart attacks. However," he immediately came over.  
"You said demon and god earlier. Well, I remember reading something about Death Gods a long time ago. Different countries have different gods. Anubis is a big one for Egypt. For someone like me, it would be a horned god. Here in Japan it would be Shinigami. There's actually quite a bit of history, if you trust Wikipedia. There is some classical literature that says Shinigami would possess people. If you believe in what I do, that kind of makes sense." I told him.

He put his thumb to his lips, something he sometimes did when he was thinking.

"Shinigami can't possibly exist. I respect what you believe, but to me, that is impossible."

I nodded a bit and looked back at the screen.

"I've never really had a reason to believe in a death god. Although with this case, it makes me think about it." I said quietly.

He took my hand and I looked at him. He gave me what I believed to be a comforting smile. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"You know, this case could get me killed. Being impulsive and all that. I will never go down without a fight, but if I do go down, it won't be with the regret of not being with you."

He started at me for what seemed like hours. He opened his mouth but no words came. Finally, he decided to just take action. He kissed me hard and passionately. I smiled into the kiss and we slowly separated. He leaned forward and kissed me a few more times, as if he couldn't help himself. We smiled at each other and he touched my cheek.

After he finished watching all the videos, he looked at me again. One of the videos demanded that L show himself on TV. I knew he would never do that and I would never allow it.

"We'll have to think of something. There's no doubt this isn't the original Kira." He said.

I nodded.

"But if we don't, he'll do this again. And he'll keep doing it until he finds you."

"We won't let that happen. But we have to ask for Yagami Light's help."

"I don't want him anywhere near my brother. So long as he's a suspect I don't want him near Alejandro."

"I understand. We'll keep his visits short. I made a promise. I won't let him get hurt." He said.

I nodded, but I would still worry. I stood up and walked over to the window. From up here, the city looked so peaceful. Like there was no Kira. I saw L coming up behind me. He put his arms around me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder.

"You make it hard for me to keep my hands off you." I whispered.

"I know." He said.

He kissed my shoulder and brushed my hair over my shoulder. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I know what you're doing."

"Tell me honestly if you want me to stop. Keep in mind I know when you're lying."

He continued his ministrations on my neck. I wanted him badly! I gave in and leaned against him.

"That's what I thought. Now come here."

He turned me around and gently kissed my lips. We walked back to the bedroom and closed the door. I pushed him against the door and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around me and his hand was flat against the door. I pulled back slightly, both of us breathing hard.

"There's something I want to do. Something I think you'll enjoy."

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Well I can't very well say no, now an I?"

I smiled and kissed him again.

L's POV

She was kissing me as though she'd never do so again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she pushed herself even harder against me. Then I felt her hand going down. She grabbed me and I threw my head back. She gently massaged me through my jeans and I moaned her name loudly. She kissed my neck and then her hand left me. I'd never felt anything like it. My hands were shaking and then her fingers were at the button of my jeans. She pulled them down and I closed my eyes. She pulled down my boxers and took me in her hand.

"Don't move." She said.

She closed her lips around me and I inhaled sharply.

"Oh god!"

She hollowed her cheeks and moved his tongue up and down my shaft. I was moaning all over the place and when she stopped my eyes flew open.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want you inside me when you finish."

She stood up and lifted my shirt over my head. Then she stepped back, I knew she wanted me to undress her. I kissed her lips softly, while I played with the hem of her shirt. I lightly stroked her skin and slowly lifted her shirt. She lifted her arms so I could take if off. Her mocha colored skin was warm and smooth. I leaned down and kissed the tops of her breasts. I pulled the tie holding her hair and immediately ran my fingers through it. I worked at her belt and then took it off. It fell to the floor with a thud. I went to her neck next. Kissing and sucking lightly. My teeth grazed her skin and she moaned. I nipped lightly and she moaned again. I smiled a little and bit down.

"Oh god, L!"

"I assume you like that?"

"You assume correctly." She said breathlessly.

"Shall I do it again?"

She hummed a response and I bit her again. I unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the ground. She stepped out of them and I pulled her body to mine. She was very skinny but she was solid. No doubt from all the strength in her muscles. I was strong enough to pick her up, so I did. I put her on the bed and climbed on top of her. This time she was wearing a lacy red and black bra with matching panties. I loved it. I pulled her panties off first and tossed them to the floor. She looked at me from under her dark lashes and I pulled her up. She straddled me and I took off her bra. That was when I remembered something important.

"We don't have any-"

"I started taking birth control pills the day after our first time. We're fine."

I sighed in relief and threw her bra onto a chair.

"You're so beautiful. I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you, and I've been all over the world. I love your eyes most of all." I whispered.

She smiled at me and kissed me. I put my hand on the back of her head and the other on her breast. I massaged gently and she moaned into my mouth. She knotted her fingers in my hair and curled her tongue around mine. I pinned her to the bed and buried myself inside her.

Elena's POV

He fit me perfectly. I reached down but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above me. His fist hit the wall and he grunted. He was being a bit rough and I was enjoying it. He pumped himself in and out of me, going faster and faster, slamming harder each time.

"Harder! Harder L!"

A grunt was his response. The headboard was slamming against the wall with each thrust.

"Kiss me!" I begged.

He dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me passionately. I felt his hand moving down until he touched my clit. I moaned loudly and he pressed his thumb against my clit.

"Let go!" he said.

I came around him with a cry. He shouted my name as he spilled himself inside me. Both of us were out of breath and he collapsed beside me. I looked at him and smiled. He took my hand and squeezed. Both of us jumped when someone pounded on the door.

"Maria! I know you're in there. I heard everything! You're buying me noise canceling headphones!" Alejandro yelled.

I managed to keep myself from laughing, but it wasn't easy.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

I looked at him again.

"No, of course not."

He seemed relieved to hear that. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"If I fall sleep, will you leave?"

He lightly stroked my back.

"Do you want me to?"

"No." I whispered.

"Then I won't. I'll keep you in my arms until you wake up."

I looked up and smiled. He kissed me sweetly and gently. I gave him one last peck on the lips before closing my eyes.


	13. Separation

Chapter 13

Separation

When I work up I was still in L's arms. I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hello."

I kissed him softly and he stroked my cheek.

"When this is over… are you still going back to America?"

"I have to. Alejandro's life is there. I've always wanted to come to Japan. I really like it here… but I have to think about Alejandro. I can't be selfish."

He nodded.

"I understand. My work takes me everywhere, but I can have my base of operations anywhere I want. Is it possible, for me to go back to America with you?"

I slowly smiled and kissed him.

"Yes."

Another kiss.

"Yes."

And another kiss. We got out of bed and got dressed. I wasn't looking forward to today. I didn't like this boy. I didn't trust him, and I had a bad feeling whenever he was around. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. L put his hand on mine and I sighed.

"I have to go and talk with my brother. I need to make sure he understands to stay away no matter what."

"As you should."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well then, let's get going."

He smiled at me and I winked. I squeezed his hand and then we left the room. I went to my room and woke Alejandro up.

"This better be good."

"Believe me, it is. Do you remember the kid we ran into the other day?"

"Yeah, the one you said was a suspect."

I nodded.

"He's the prime suspect now. L- I mean Ryuzaki wants him to work with us upon occasion. Apparently he's helped solve police cases in the past. I don't want you to leave this room while he is in this building. Please understand how important this is."

"I do. You're not really scared of anything. So on the rare occasion that you are, I know you mean business."

I smiled gratefully.

"Gracias hermanito."

"Can I go back to bed now?"

I chuckled and nodded. He laid back down without hesitation. I went back to L and I nodded when he looked at me.

When Yagami and the others arrived, L immediately asked to bring Light in.

"If my son wants this, then I won't stop him."

He came that night. He seemed very surprised when he saw me.

"Miss Corteez."

"Agent Valentina Wolf. Please forgive, I was only being careful."

"Oh, I completely understand. It's nice to see you again, Miss Wolf."

I smiled and nodded. L had Light watch the tapes sent by the second Kira. We hadn't told him about our thoughts. L wanted to see what he would come up with. I stood behind L, keeping quiet, but watching like a hawk. No one said anything, we just waited. I'd studied human behavior before I became an FBI agent. The fact that I couldn't get a read on him made me very uncomfortable. I was starting to not even want him in the same building as my brother. In the end, he deduced that there was a second Kira.

"Amazing! That's just like L… I mean Ryuzaki's reasoning."

Light looked at L.

"You already knew Ryuuga? I mean Ryuzaki. You were testing me, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't testing you. If I were the only one to come up with the idea of a second Kira, people may have trouble believing me. Since you've come to the same conclusion as we did, it's become a much more convincing viewpoint. Light-kun, you really are extremely helpful. So it's decided." He said.

I took a deep breath and folded my arms across my chest.

"First, we must stop Kira numero dos." I said.

L nodded.

"Evidently, they sympathize with Kira. But they're no very intelligent. I dare say they might even obey the real Kira. Thus, there may be a chance of stopping them by sending them a message from the real Kira." L said.

I arched my brow.

"I'd have expected nothing less from you, Ryuzaki. I too think this is the best course of action." Said Light.

"I'd like you, Light-kun, to play the part of Kira."

He looked shocked.

"M-Me?"

"Yes. With your talent it shouldn't be a problem. Anyhow, we don't have a lot of time. Can you write a response from 'Kira' ready to air on this evening's news?" L asked.

He nodded and got to work.

"Ryuzaki, may I please speak with you privately?"

He nodded and we walked into the other room. I closed the door behind me, but I still wasn't planning to talk in English or Japanese.

"No me gusta que sea tan cercano a mi hermano." ( **I don't like him being so close to my brother.** )

"I know. I'm not overly fond of it either. If it makes you feel better, I can have him set up in a safer place."

I thought about it for a minute.

"¿Qué tipo de lugar seguro?" ( **What kind of safe place?** )

He moved closer so he could talk quietly.

"I have an apartment in the middle of the city. No one knows about I except myself and Watari. He would be safe, but you would see him less often."

I sighed and closed my eyes. L pulled me into his arms and I held him tightly.

"I know it's hard, I can't even imagine how hard it is for you."

"¿Con qué frecuencia puedo verlo?" ( **How often can I see him?** )

"Every three or four days."

It wasn't as bad as I thought. I took a breath before stepping back and nodding.

"I'll arrange for it as soon as Light-kun leaves. He'll be safe, I promise."

I smiled and hugged him again.

"Si hay alguien en quien confío, eres tú." ( **If there's anyone I can trust, it's you.** )

He rubbed my back a bit.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

I smiled and then kissed his warm lips. He stroked my cheek with his thumb before we separated.

"Vamos." I said.

He nodded and we went back out.

L's POV

Alejandro was very lucky to have a sister like Elena. When Light finished the message, he handed it to me.

"Well, what do you think Ryuzaki? I think I became Kira for a minute there."

"¿Eso te hace feliz o algo así?" ( **Does that make you happy or something?** )

I barely heard her, and she was standing right next to me. She looked at her watch, as though she hadn't said a word. When she looked up, she winked at me. I hoped she could see the happiness in my eyes.

"It's very good. Although, if you don't take out the part that says 'I don't care of you kill L.' I could end up dead."

I saw Elena tense up out of the corner of my eye. Light only laughed.

"You asked me to be Kira. I think that Kira would demand the death of L. Don't you?"

"He has a valid point, Ryuzaki."

I knew she couldn't have been easy for her to say.

"Feel free to take it out." Said Light.

"Right. Aihara-san! The report is ready."

"Alright."

When Light went home, Elena and I called in Alejandro.

"I'm guessing that guy is gone."

She nodded.

"No hay una manera fácil de decir esto. L tenía un lugar más seguro para que te quedases." ( **There's no easy way for me to say this. L has a safer place for you to stay.** )

He looked at me.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ( **What do you mean?** )

She took a deep breath.

"Él podría venir aquí más a menudo. No te quiero en el mismo edificio que él." ( **He might be coming here more often. I don't want you in the same building as him.** )

"Seriously?"

"Sí, en serio." ( **Yes, really.** )

"I'm not going without you." He said.

"No tienes elección." ( **You don't have a choice.** )

They stared at each other and I cleared my throat.

"You won't be very far. I will arrange for Watari to stock it with foods that you like and everything you would need."

"Perdóname si no tomo la palabra del hombre que duerme con mi hermana." ( **Forgive if I don't take the word of the man sleeping with my sister.** )

I knew that would come up in some way eventually.

"Alejandro! Discúlpate ahora!" ( **Apologize right now!** )

Alejandro crossed his arms.

"Ahora!" she shouted.

"No. I understand. However, your transfer is not negotiable." I said.

He glared at me.

"You don't have I saw in my life!"

"I'm doing this because your sister is terrified of losing you. If you do not go freely, with your sister's permission, I will have you escorted. You have one hour to pack your things." I said.

He walked off angrily, but stopped at the door.

"Si algo le sucede a ella, te haré responsable." ( **If anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible.** )

He looked over his shoulder at me, then he left. I looked behind me, but Elena was gone.

"She went into the other room." Aizawa told me.

I nodded and decided to give her a little time.


	14. Falling in Love

Chapter 14

Falling in Love

I didn't tell Elena the location of the apartment, and she didn't want to know. She said goodbye and then I had Watari take him away.

"You'll see him in a few days. I promise you he'll be safe."

"I know. I gave Watari money to get him an Xbox. He should be fine for a while."

I laughed a little and she smiled a bit.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're feeling. But… you don't have to be alone in it. I… I want to be there for you. I want you to know you can tell me anything. That I will always be there to listen."

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at me. I reached for her hand and she threw her arms around me. I felt her tears on my skin, but she never made a sound.

"He'll be alright. You taught him well and he's a smart boy."

"I know." She whispered.

She stepped back and wiped away the stray tears.

"The sooner we catch this pendejo, the sooner my brother is safe. And everyone else for that matter."

I nodded. She cracked her knuckles.

"And when we do, I'm going to personally show what kind of 'Kira supporter' I am."

I smirked. I was going to enjoy watching it. The one other thing I liked about her brother being away, was that if we had sex, he couldn't hear it anymore.

Elena's POV

I was up extremely early. I needed to practice my karate before I forgot it entirely. The room wasn't very big, but I made due with what I had. I wrapped my fists and changed my cloths. I went through a couple different warm ups before really getting down to it. I carried on that way for about an hour. When I stopped, L was in the doorway.

"Sorry. I know I probably look like a hot mess."

He smiled a bit.

"You're very good. You move fast and gracefully. I'd like to see what you can really do."

I chuckled.

"Hopefully you never have to." I said quietly.

"How many can you take at a time?"

"About four, sometimes five."

He nodded.

"When did you start training?"

"I started when I was about ten years old. Then I got into swords and other weapons. My specialty is with a bow."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I bought my first bow when I was seventeen. I was very proud of myself."

"Do you still have it?"

"Of course! But the drawback is too easy for me now. Alejandro bought me my current one. A sixty-five-pound drawback traditional recurve. Dark wood. It's back home. I didn't think that I would be here for so long."

"You miss it. I'm sorry."

I frowned.

"What for?"

"I didn't know you left so much behind."

"I didn't really. I have no friends. Sure I have my weapons and a few other things there. But Alejandro is all that matters to me. And then there's you."

He arched his brow.

"Me?"

I smiled.

"How about I show you. I've been working out and I need to shower."

I took off my cloths as I walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and let down my hair. It wasn't until towards the end of the shower, that I felt his hands on me. I smiled and closed my eyes. He reached down and rubbed between my legs. I moaned when he kissed my neck. I smirked and then turned towards him. I held him against the cold, stone, bathroom wall. He smiled as I laid my hands against his chest.

"I want you. Now." I whispered.

He smiled and grabbed me. He shoved himself inside me and I gasped. His size continued to amaze me, even though I'd had him twice before.

"Like that?"

I smiled and kissed him as an answer. He grabbed my hips and moved roughly. His tongue wrestled with mine and I knotted my fingers in his wet hair. He was rough and at the same time gentle. It was… incredible. He kept thrusting, going deeper each time. I tugged on his hair so he would look up. I stared into his eyes as I tightened around his manhood. He pushed me against the wall and slammed into me.

"L! Oh god! L!"

I came around him, kissing his lips so I wouldn't scream. He kept thrusting as he filled me with his release. The hot water had filled the room with steam. His hair was wet and falling over his face. I smiled and moved several raven locks so I could kiss him. He withdrew from me and put his hands on the sides of my face. For some reason, a very small part of me said he only wanted me for sex. I quickly pushed that feeling away. L would never do that to me. I was falling in love with him. I could only hop he felt the same way about me.

L's POV

I'd never felt this way about anyone before. I wasn't sure what it was, but I liked it. It was a warm, loving feeling. She looked into my eyes and smiled softly before kissing me gently. Her slender fingers moved through my hair and across my chest. One thing was certain, I could never live without her. Not anymore. This beautiful, talented, spirited woman. I needed her in my life.

The water turned cold and she shivered. I turned off the water and held her to me.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you, Elena."

She tightened her hold on me. I felt her lips on my shoulder.

"Yo tambien."

I smiled and closed my eyes. We got out, dried off and got dressed. When I reached for my shirt, she took it. I smirked and looked at her. She was wearing it.

"I will be needing that."

"Now I know why you always wear this shirt. It's really comfortable."

"It's big on you."

"That's because I'm not you."

The sleeves were too long and it showed her chest more than it would have on me.

"You look good in it."

She smiled and then took it off. I put it on and then pulled her to my chest.

"L?"

"I just want… I want to hold you for a minute."

She put her arms around me, holding me tightly.

"I've never looked twice at any woman. Not until you. I looked more than twice that day."

She laughed a bit and I smiled.

"L, I need you to promise me something."

"Hm?"

"Don't hurt me." She whispered.

"I would never hurt you. I wish death upon any who do." I told her.

"And there's one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"Sterbe nicht bevor ich es tue." ( **Don't die before I do.** )

I smiled a bit.

"You speak German?"

"A little. I took that from a Rammstein song. But I mean it."

"I know you do. I can't make such a promise. But I can promise I will try."

She took a deep breath and stepped back. She nodded with a smile and kissed my cheek.


	15. Nightmares

Chapter 15

Nightmares

It had been a couple days since we sent the video. I knew it wouldn't be long now.

Light-kun arrived late one afternoon. Elena was less than please by his presence. He seemed to like her, which made me very uncomfortable.

" _Ryuzaki! We've received a response from the second Kira."_

He sent the video to my computer.

" _Kira-san! Thank you for your response. I will do as you ask._ "

"We did it!" Matsuda said.

" _I want to meet you, Kira-san. I don't believe you have the eyes, but don't worry, I would never try to kill you._ "

My heart was pounding.

 _It's not possible!_

"What the hell are they talking about?" Aizawa asked.

Elena was standing very still. I couldn't tell what she feeling.

" _Please think of a way for us to meet without the police finding out. Once we meet, we can confirm out identities by showing our Shinigami._ "

Now I was scared. I screamed! I really couldn't help it. I felt myself falling, but I never hit the ground. Elena had her arms around me.

"No dejes que vean tu miedo." ( **Don't let them see your fear.** ) she whispered.

She helped me up and nodded.

"You're very strong, Miss Wolf."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and I clenched my fist.

"Kira used prisoners to write sentences about Shinigami."

"I doubt they were talking about a real thing here. It could be a code word." Elena said.

Light-kun nodded.

"The Kira we've dealt with before now would never have responded to our video. The real Kira, wouldn't have bought this story…" Light-kun said.

"Light-kun is right. If Kira is involved, I doubt they'd stop trying to kill me. The second Kira seems to be acting on their own interests instead of Kira's beliefs. Basically, their desire is to meet Kira." I said.

Elena took a deep breath and I looked at her.

"What are your thoughts, agent Wolf?"

She looked away.

"This sort of obsession is lightly similar to a love obsession. I'd bet my bottom dollar that this second Kira is a woman. Going this far shows me a little devotion. Woman usually do something like that."

"And what about women like you, Agent Wolf?"

She smirked.

"Absolutely not. I don't lower myself to chasing a man like a lost puppy."

"She's a lone wolf." I said.

Elena nodded and winked. I smiled a little.

"At the very least we can consider Shinigami as a term of significance between the two Kira's. We need to try and clarify that." I said.

"Which means we don't send another video. Am I right?"

L nodded.

"We'll leave it to the two Kira's for now."

"Leave it to them?" Matsuda asked.

"I assume that having received a reply from Kira, the second Kira is not content with the situation. They believe that they've successfully appealed to Kira. Plus, they're using words that only they'd know the significance of. We'll report this reply on the 6:00pm news on Sakura TV. The real Kira will be watching to view the interaction between the second Kira and the fake Kira we created. The real Kira would want to avoid any contact between the second Kira and the police. If we're lucky, we'll get a response from the real Kira."

Elena shook her head.

"I highly doubt that. They're way too careful and smart. Don't hold your breath, Ryuzaki. If they haven't made a mistake by now… they won't make a mistake in the future. At least not in the near future." She said.

"She's right."

I looked at Light-kun.

"This will be interesting." I said.

Everyone could agree on that.

"For the time being, we'll focus on the second Kira." I said.

They all agreed and Light-kun left.

Elena's POV

I knew it couldn't just be a 'term' used by the two Kiras. Shinigami meant something else. Something real. I was scared but I didn't dare show my fear. I knew Alejandro was safe, but L wasn't. I was in love with him, and I refused to lose him. Yagami, Matsuda and Aizawa remained for the night. I looked out the window, wondering where my brother was. I shook my head and sat down with my computer. I was going to do a little more research on these Shinigami. There wasn't too much to find, I almost laughed at the fallen angels bit. The majority of it only told me that Shinigami lead humans towards death and took them down dark paths. None of this really helped me though, at least not that I could see. It was frustrating and tiring. I didn't realize I was falling asleep until L closed my computer. He actually picked me up and put me in bed. He pulled the blankets over me and then softly kissed my lips.

"Goodnight Elena." He whispered.

I smiled and then he left. Ricardo never did this for me. L really was a sweetheart. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

L's POV

She was falling asleep. I knew she was tired, and she worked hard. I went over and closed her laptop before picking her up. I laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips gently.

"Goodnight Elena."

She smiled and snugged under the blanket. This made me smile and I left the room. I closed the door quietly then sat down in my chair. I kept thinking about what the second Kira said, about the Shinigami. What if Elena was right? What if they really did exist? And if they did, how would I ever really catch Kira? I'd never been faced with a case like this in all my life. Kira was definitely the smartest opponent I'd ever faced. Just when I thought I was one step ahead, Kira retaliated in ways I didn't expect.

At about three in the morning, I heard a scream come from the bedroom. I jumped up and ran inside the room. Elena was thrashing around. I immediately ran forward and put my arms around her.

"Elena wake up! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and frantically looked around. When her eyes focused on me, she looked terrified. Something I wasn't used to seeing with her.

"L?"

I nodded and she fell against me. She didn't cry, but she was shaking a little. She fisted her hands in my shirt and didn't let go. I would wait until she was ready to talk to me. After a few minutes she looked up at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I saw pain. I saw death."

"It's alright now."

She took a deep breath and sat back a bit.

"I'm sorry. It must be from reading about those Shinigami. Which is odd because I watch scary movies all the time. I'm sorry L."

"Don't be sorry. Things like this are frightening."

She shook her head.

"I can't let myself get scared."

I frowned.

"You're human, Elena. Humans feel fear. It's natural."

She sighed.

"But I can't afford to. Not with this case. Fear cripples you." She said quietly.

I wasn't going to argue with her. Not tonight. Tonight, I was just going to hold her until she fell back to sleep.

"Try and go back to sleep." I whispered.

Elena's POV

I listened to the sound of his heart beat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"I'm not afraid to die, but at the same time, I'm afraid of death. And now Shinigami have come into the investigation. Real or not it terrified me. I know it's stupid to be afraid of something like this."

"Not at all. I think everyone is afraid of death."

"Are you?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute.

"I wasn't before all this. But then I met you."

"And you're afraid of death now?"

I felt his lips on my hair.

"Yes." He whispered.

I held him a little tighter.

"You're afraid of me dying."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"I'm not going anywhere. Yo prometo."

He kissed my lips and I closed my eyes again. I moved my lips with his, savoring every second. When we stopped I laid in his arms again. He ran his fingers through my hair as I drifted off to sleep.


	16. A Brother's Duty

Chapter 16

A Brother's Duty

Over the next two days we didn't hear anything from Kira or the second Kira. Criminals continued to die all over the place. We changed to another hotel again, I was really getting sick of it, but I knew it was necessary. I was able to see my brother and he was happy with the Xbox. He still wasn't happy about the fact that he was so far from me.

"Please tell me you're not still sleeping with Ryuzaki."

I didn't say anything and he growled.

"He's a good man, Alejandro. He's ten times the man Ricardo could ever be. He's intelligent, sweet, brave-"

"Weird, secretive, bad diet?"

I sighed.

"Can't you be happy that I found a good guy?"

"A guy we know nothing about! All I know is his name, he's Japanese and he works for L. That's not enough Maria, and you know it."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm in love with him." I said.

He growled and shook his head.

"No."

I arched a brow.

"No?"

"You don't know him well enough. I don't know him well enough. Dad's gone so I'm taking over."

I stood up angrily.

"Usted no tiene voz ni voto en con quién elijo estar." ( **You don't have a say in who I choose to be with.** )

He stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"¡No puedes estar con alguien de quien no sabes nada! Eres más inteligente que eso." ( **You can't be with someone you know nothing about! You're smarter than that.** )

I slowly shook my head and left.

Third Person POV

Alejandro didn't want Maria to be upset. He was only trying to look out for her. If she liked this Ryuzaki so much, then he wanted to learn more about him. He decided to follow his sister. If there was one thing he was good at, it was being sneaky.

L's POV

Elena returned earlier than I would have thought. She smiled at me and then came over.

"Any news?"

"We've received a final video from the second Kira."

Light-kun walked through the door only second later.

"Light-kun, you've arrived at a good time. We've received a final video from the second Kira."

L turned played the video.

 _"I've decided not to reveal myself to Kira. To the police, thank you very much for the warning. However, I will join Kira in purging the world of all evil and will gain their acceptance through aiding them. I will begin by passing judgment on criminals that Kira has not judged already. Then I shall proceed by sharing these powers with those I find worthy. I will continue to make this world a better place."_

"Something's not right here."

We all looked at Elena.

"This video sounds a tad bit rehearsed."

I thought about it, and she had a point.

"What do you mean by rehearsed, Miss Wolf?" Light-kun asked.

"I think she has met Kira already. Kira is far more intelligent than the second one. I'm willing to bet they told her what to say." She said.

I looked at Light-kun from the corner of my eye.

"And their insistence on meeting Kira has completely changed." I said.

"Exactly."

I picked up a doughnut.

"Also, the fact that she now wants to judge all the criminals Kira hasn't yet judged in order to be accepted by them. Why hasn't she done that from the start? It's because she hadn't thought so far. Like Valentina said, she isn't very smart. Presumably, she's managed to make contact with Kira whose told her to pass judgment. Kira has also asked to conceal this link between them." I said.

"In that case, Kira is acting without too much thinking then." Light-kun said.

"Precisely."

I licked my fingers and I heard someone growl. I looked at Elena and she arched her brow.

"Los modales siempre ayudan." ( **Manners always help.** )

I rolled my eyes.

"Vi eso." ( **I saw that.** )

I smirked.

"Has something happened to stop them from thinking clearly? Perhaps they're trying to confuse me by making the connection seem obvious. Realistically, this connection is a huge threat… but due to this, my suspicions towards Light-kun have lessened." I said.

I looked at Elena and she shook her head.

"I thought not." I whispered.

"You suspect me, Miss Wolf?"

She looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"I admire your honesty. I hope I can prove you wrong."

She only nodded.

 _I highly doubt that._

"But what did you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"If Light-kun was Kira, instead of sending a tape like this, I believe he'd get the second Kira to make another threat forcing L, that is me, to appear on TV. As long as we assumed they hadn't made contact, yet it would be the second Kira's responsibility. Then all he'd need to get her to say is, 'I stopped once Kira told me to. Kira should be pleased if L dies. There's no way they would try to stop me.' But of course, Agent Wolf would hunt her down to the ends of the earth. Or am I assuming too much?"

She shook her head with a determined smile.

"Not at all. In fact, you assume to little."

I smiled a bit and she winked.

"Ryuzaki."

I turned my attention to Light.

"Yes?"

"If I were Kira I wouldn't do that." He said.

Elena's POV

The problem with Light was that he wasn't stupid. He was extremely intelligent. Almost as smart as L. And that worried… no… it scared me.

"If you genuinely are L then I know your character. No matter how you're threatened, there's no way you'd ever appear on TV. And from what I've seen, miss Wolf would never allow it. You would never consider taking the fall for someone else. Without a doubt, you'd have some sort of plan to get out of it." Light said.

This was why I was scared.

"So you knew?"

I cast my eyes down but stayed calm.

"Light, even if it's purely theoretical, I want you to stop with this 'if I was Kira' talk." Said Yagami-san.

"Ah, sorry dad. But I want to express my thoughts clearly to Ryuzaki. So that this case can end quickly and my name can be cleared. Besides, the reason I can say 'If I was Kira,' is because I'm not Kira."

 _Just the fact that he's so comfortable saying things like this gives me more reason to suspect him. You can fool everyone else, but not me._

"That's correct. Light-kun isn't Kira. Or should I say it would be a problem if he was because… Light-kun is the first friend I've ever had."

Inside I was screaming for him to just go away. Light nodded.

"Yeah, you're a friend I really get along well with." Light said.

"Thanks."

"It's pretty lonely without you being at university. We should play tennis again."

"I'd like that."

L smiled and I had to smile even if only a little.

"Well, perhaps Light should leave for the day? He does still have to attend school. What do you think, L?"

"Hm. I agree."

When Light left, someone pounded on the door. In immediately went up and looked through the hole. I couldn't see anyone. I looked at Matsuda and Aizawa. I had one stand in the closet doorway and the other behind me as I opened the door. I threw open the door and saw my brother crouched down. I couldn't remember being so angry.

"Get your ass in this room. Ahora!"

He quickly came inside and I grabbed him by his shirt.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in!" I snarled.

"I knew he was L!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Que?"

"Ryuzaki! He's that L guy."

L stood up and came over.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you just put yourself in? You know who he is! Kira could use you to get to him, and then he'd kill you without a second thought. Stupido!"

I threw him towards the wall and turned away.

"Now you know. You can never tell anyone."

"I wasn't planning to, man. But I was tired of the secrets. And just so you know, that kid didn't see me. I hid in a closet."

"If it weren't for the fact that there are policemen here, I'd kick your ass into next year!" I snapped.

"You could use my help. He's only a year younger than I am."

"You're eighteen! I forbid it!" I said.

He looked at Yagami.

"What's the legal age here in Japan?"

"Eighteen."

"So, if L allowed me to investigate, I could do it without her permission?"

Yagami slowly looked at me. I stared at him, hoping he could see the warning in my eyes.

"Legally yes."

"But, L has to say yes."

"And my answer is no."

"Why?!"

"Because, Kira would use you to get to me or your sister. I won't allow her to suffer that way. I advise you to return to the safe house. Or, I can have you escorted. It's your decision."

"My decision is to stay and help!"

"And I said no." L said calmly.

"Why the hell do you want to stay so badly? And don't tell me it's because you want to help."

Alejandro narrowed his eyes and pointed at L.

"I don't trust him to be alone with you."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No."

I took a deep breath to calm myself

"Alejandro, this is a serious investigation. This is the god damn Kira investigation! I say no and so does L. ¿Crees que solo estamos teniendo sexo cada vez que tenemos oportunidad?" ( **Do you think we're just having sex every chance we get?** )

He looked at L again.

"Japonés, delgado, inteligente, algo espeluznante. Exactamente tu tipo de persona, así que sí, lo hago." ( **Japanese, thin, intelligent, somewhat creepy looking. Exactly your kind of guy, so yeah I kind of do.** )

I slammed my fist through the wall and his eyes widened. Everyone was completely silent. I looked at my brother again.

"Regresarás a ese apartamento. Y si alguna vez vuelves a seguirme aquí, ¡dejaré que te arresten! Y si no lo hacen, te encadenaré a una pared. ¡Lo digo en serio!" ( **You're going back to that apartment. And if you ever follow me here again, I will let them arrest you! And if they don't, I will chain you to a wall. I mean it!** )

My hand was hurting badly, but I ignored it.

"Maria I-"

"Vamo! Ahora! I'll see you in four days. Go!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

I ran up and hugged him.

"Solo estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo. Eres todo lo que me queda." ( **I'm only trying to keep you safe. You're all I have left.** )

"Okay. Just be careful, please."

"I always am."

He nodded and stepped back, then he looked at L.

"I don't trust anyone with my sister."

He walked straight up to him.

"I have no choice but to trust _**you**_ with her. Do NOT fail me. Because if you do, Te meteré en un barril de petróleo y te encenderé fuego." ( **I'll put you in an oil drum and light you on fire.** ) He hissed.

My eyes widened.

"Alejandro!"

He held up his hand.

"I mean it, L."

L looked his directly in the eye.

"Moriré antes de dejar que se lastime." ( **I'll die before I let her get hurt.** )

My eyes widened a bit. It was the first time he'd spoken Spanish. And just the tone in his voice… the way he felt about me. I held back my smile, but it was so hard. Alejandro looked between us.

"Good. Because I'll be the one that kills you."

He hugged me one more time before leaving. I looked at L.

"¿Te refieres a lo que dijiste?" ( **Did you mean what you said?** )

"Every single word."

I smiled softly, even though I wanted to jump into his arms.


	17. Be Quick

**This was just something that came to me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Be Quick

When I walked out of the bathroom, I was grabbed and pinned to the bedroom wall. My eyes widened when I saw L.

"L what're you-"

"I love you."

I gasped and he let go of me. I couldn't believe he'd said it first.

"I'm not usually like this, but I meant what I said to your brother. I'd die before I'd let you get hurt."

His words took my breath away.

"Please say something." He whispered.

"I-I'm not good at saying something."

"Then show me?"

I grabbed him and kissed him harder than I ever had before. He held me to the wall again.

"You'll have to be quick." I said.

"I can arrange that. If you can handle it."

I smirked and leaned towards his ear.

"I can handle anything you give me." I whispered.

His breath hitched and I unzipped his jeans. He practically ripped my pants off and then lifted me. I came down hard on his erection and held back my cry.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Only a little. But you can't take all the blame."

He chuckled darkly and started to thrust. I fisted my hands in his shirt and kissed his lips hungrily. I always felt so alive when I was with L like this. He nibbled my lower lip before moving along my collar bone.

"Te quiero." I whispered.

I could feel his smile as he pressed his lips to mine. I wound my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his soft raven hair. We sank to the ground and he pounded into me.

"Harder!" I hissed.

He thrust harder and longer, hitting a spot within me that had me seeing stars. I was trying to not be so loud, but the way he made me feel was incredible. He played my body like an instrument, perfect and masterfully. I growled and flipped him onto his back. I pinned his hands to the ground and started to move my hips with his. I moved my hands to his chest and started to bounce on him.

"Oh god! More, Elena! Please!"

I tried to go a little faster, but I was losing pace. He sat up and grabbed my hips, moving me himself.

L's POV

I just needed a little more…

"L!"

Her saying my name was it. Her beautiful voice full of desire. She tightened around me and came around my pulsing manhood. I released myself inside her only seconds later. She clung to me, breathing hard, I was much the same. I held her close to me, kissing her cheeks, her forehead and her full lips.

"Te quiero L. Te quiero." She whispered.

"I love you."

She moved her thin fingers through my hair and I relaxed in her embrace.

"When we're with the others, we have to remain professional. If Light-kun really is Kira, he'll hurt you to get to me. The only way anyone can hurt me now…" I looked into her eyes. "is to hurt you. I don't care what happens to me now, so long as you're safe. Knowing that you've loved me, I can die a happy man." I told her.

She stroked my cheek.

"Shhh. No hables así." ( **Don't talk like that.** )

I took her hand and held it to my chest.

"I don't care what happens to me, Elena. You're the only thing in my life that matters now. If something happens to me, I want you and your brother to leave Japan. To get as far away as you can and hide. Do you understand me?"

She frowned and put her free hand on the side of my face.

"Nunca he huido de nada en toda mi vida. Si algo te sucede, buscaré a Kira y lo mataré con mis propias manos." ( **I've never run from anything in all my life. If something happens to you, I will hunt Kira down and kill him with my own hands.** )

I shivered. She really was scary sometimes. I knew it would be best to leave it alone for now. I just held her there, in my arms.

"But you do understand, don't you?"

"Yeah. No one can know." She whispered.

"Good."

I kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back a bit.

"When Kira has been caught, I'm going with you back to America. And I'll do my best to give you a normal relationship."

She laughed softly.

"If I wanted normal, I wouldn't be with you amor." She said.

I smiled and closed my eyes. This woman always knew how to make me feel loved.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing a man like me."

She leaned back and looked into my eyes. Her eyes and smile were so full of love.

"How could I not choose a man like you? For a woman like myself, you're the only man for me. Never think differently."

I nodded and she kissed me again.


	18. Surveillance

Chapter 18

Surveillance

Elena's POV

L held me close to him, neither of us saying anything. He kissed me softly, over and over again.

"I still believe that Light Yagami is Kira. All I need is proof." He whispered.

"Then we'll get it"

He kissed me one more time before we got dressed.

There was no longer a doubt in my mind that this Kira was a woman. I was leaning against the wall, looking out the window, while L went over evidence we found on the tapes.

"Hair. Crumbs from snacks… Yagami-san. If I die within the next few days, your son is Kira."

I slowly looked between L and Yagami.

"What did you just say, Ryuzaki!?"

"Yeah! Where's all this coming from?" Matsuda asked.

There were all shouting at him, but he didn't seem phased by it.

"I'll arrange it so you can use Watari as you please. The rest will be up to you." He said.

I kept my voice calm as I spoke, even though I wanted to scream at him.

"¿Tienes idea de cuánto me lastiman tus palabras?" ( **Do you have any idea how much your words hurt me?** )

He gave me an apologetic look and I just looked away.

 _Greatest detective, genius, multi-talented, the man I love… and an idiot!_

"Ryuzaki you already said the majority of your suspicions had been dismissed! How deeply do you suspect my son?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I entirely understand what I think myself. I have never been in such a situation before. If Kira and the second Kira have truly made contact, then I'm in big trouble. Thus, right now I'm not capable of calmly analyzing myself. I could solely be doing this because I have no other suspects. Never the less, if I'm killed now, please conclude that your son is Kira."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When L said he was going to the university, I decided to go see my brother.

I passed the university on my way to meet him. There was a large crowd and several camera flashes. I was curious so I went to check it out. My eyes widened when I saw what it was all about.

"No way! Someone just touched my butt!"

There was a young girl maybe a year older than Alejandro. Light was there… and so was L.

"This is unforgivable! I will find the culprit!"

I narrowed my eyes.

 _Don't be a dipshit._

Another woman pushed her way through the crowd.

"Misa! Do you want to be late again?" she scolded.

She grabbed the girl, Misa, and took her away.

"I'll see you after work, Light!"

As the crowd dissipated, I slipped away and hid behind a tree.

"I'm jealous Light-kun. You get to date a cute pop star model."

So this Misa girl was Light's girlfriend. If he was Kira, she was without a doubt the second Kira! I left and followed her. She'd only just stepped outside the university when she was grabbed by the police. I recognized Mogi.

"Mogi!"

The police turned and I held up my badge.

"What's going on?"

"Ryuzaki asked me to arrest her. She's under suspicion of being the second Kira. The evidence he found on the tapes led us to Amane Misa."

I nodded.

"I'll call and let him know we have her."

He nodded and took Misa away. I pulled out my phone and pressed one.

 _"Yes?"_

"Mogi has arrested Amane. I told him I would call to let you know."

 _"Excellent. I'll see you back at the hotel."_

"Understood."

I hung up and then called Alejandro.

 _"Where are you? I've been waiting her for over an hour."_

"Lo siento. I won't be able to make it. We've made an arrest."

 _"It's about time! Alright, get going. But be careful."_

"I will."

I hung up and headed back to the hotel.

L's POV

When Elena returned and saw the TV, her eyes went wider than I'd ever seen.

"I know she's suspected as the second Kira, but isn't this a bit much?" she asked.

"We can't afford to take any chances."

"I understand, but she can't be more than nineteen or twenty." She said.

I didn't know how to answer her.

"Yagami-san, I've instructed your son to stay away from this place. Apparently, he is dating this girl."

"This is the first I've heard of this."

"She's even been to your home a couple times." I added.

He stayed silent and I looked at Elena.

"Estaba en la universidad. Vi y escuché todo. ¿Quieres decirme quién realmente la tocó?" ( **I was at the university. I saw and heard everything. You want to tell me who really touched her?** )

"It's not what you think." I whispered.

She smirked and nodded.

"Since Light is no longer allowed to be here, can I bring my brother back?"

"That's up to you."

She nodded and decided to bring him back.

Elena's POV

I brought Alejandro back, but I still wouldn't let him take part in the investigation. I locked him in the room with his Xbox. I didn't know how, but L could afford the best hotel rooms. Always two bedrooms. One for me (and L) and one for my brother.

We waited for almost two days. Amane wasn't saying anything. I wanted to tell L to let her go, but I knew he wouldn't listen.

 _"Ryuzaki! Amane is talking!"_

I'd never seen L move so fast.

"Bring up visual and audio! Hurry!"

Amane came up on screen.

 _"Kill me."_

I wasn't too surprised. After two days of this, she was bound to break sooner or later.

" _Hurry up and kill me!"_

I felt terrible, but this only fueled my thinking of devotion to Kira.

"Miss Wolf you can't think this is alright!?"

L looked at me along with the others.

"I don't… but if she really is the second Kira then we have to take every precaution. Even if I could stop Ryuzaki, I won't. So long as he doesn't physically harm her, there's nothing I can do."

L looked grateful, the others looked disappointed. And things were only going to get worse. When Light came in and said he 'thought' he might be Kira, I was relieved but also very suspicious. Not even two days after that, the chief asked L to lock him up too. Criminals stopped dying, clear proof that Light was Kira. And yet, it all seemed too easy. Something didn't feel right.

Early one morning, several things didn't feel right. I threw up for no reason.

"Agent Salazar?"

"I'll be out in a moment."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!"

I threw up again and then brushed my teeth.

"That was weird." I whispered.

When Light had been confined for twenty days, I found out. There was a chance I was pregnant with L's baby. I felt like an idiot for letting myself get knocked up during the Kira investigation.

When we reached day forty-five of confinement, my brother found me. Alejandro grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"You're pregnant!" he hissed.

My eyes widened and I dragged him into the other room. I closed and locked the door before turning to him.

"I'm not sure, but you can't say anything."

"You mean, he doesn't know?"

"No, not yet. I have to be the one to tell him."

"He needs to marry you. You can't have a kid out of wedlock, Maria."

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We were being careful. I knew I had to get a refill on my pills but I thought it would be alright."

"You knew you didn't have birth control?! What were you thinking?"

I sighed and drove my fingers through my hair.

"As much as I hate to say it, he'll take care of you. You need to tell him, now. I'll get him."

He left the room and I closed my eyes.

"Elena?"

L's voice broke the room's silence.

"Your brother said there was something you needed to tell me. Are you alright?"

I couldn't look at him.

"I don't know." I said softly.

I felt his cool, gentle hands on my arms.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I took a deep breath, then looked into his eyes. I took his hand and placed it over my flat stomach. His eyes went wide and he looked like he might fall over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry L! I knew I needed more pills, but I thought it would be alright. And I'm not even a hundred percent sure. I know you don't want it, and I don't have to have it. I can get rid of it."

He put his free hand over my stomach.

"I want it." he said quietly.

"What?"

"I want it. I do want it. But if you don't, then I won't force you to have it."

I slowly covered his hands with mine.

"Are you sure?"

He slowly nodded.

"Yes. I want you to have this baby. To have my baby."

I slowly smiled and nodded.

"You forget to ask her to marry you!"

L's POV

Elena's face turned bright red.

"I'm gonna kill him." She hissed.

I shook my head.

"I love you."

She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"And I love you."

I closed my eyes and kissed her hard. I had no idea how to be a father, I'd never had one. But I knew that I wanted her to have the baby if she was pregnant.


	19. Frustrations

Chapter 19

Frustrations

Elena's POV

I still couldn't believe L's reaction. He actually seemed excited about the whole thing. Personally, I was scared, terrified even. I never thought I'd be a mother. I didn't know if I could be. I was careful to keep my feelings hidden from L. Alejandro was still pestering us both about getting married.

"¡Probablemente no haya preguntado porque no quiere que lo relacionen contigo!" ( **He probably hasn't asked because he doesn't want to be related to you!** )

My brother just smirked.

L's POV

I intended to marry her, I just didn't have the ring yet. I was having it designed specifically for her. I wanted to wait for the right time. It would be ready any day now. Although I would be lying if I said Alejandro wasn't getting on my nerves.

After nearly a week of waiting, and fourteen days of Light's imprisonment, Watari called and told me he picked up the ring. I smiled and pulled Alejandro off to the side. Elena had a doctor's appointment so she wasn't there.

"I'm going to ask your sister to marry me. I'm waiting or the right time and until I had a ring for her."

"Let's see the ring." He said.

"Watari is on his way, he has it."

He just stared at me.

"I still don't trust you, but you make her happy and I know she can handle herself. And I'm not worried about you cheating on her. Just do me one favor."

"Name it."

He took a deep breath.

"You don't seem like the kid type… but Maria's always wanted one. Love that child."

I smiled a bit.

"I already do. And it's true, I never really gave a thought to kids. I grew up in an orphanage from the age of four. Believe me, our child will have both its parents. Parents who will always be there."

He actually smiled at me.

"Good."

Elena's POV

When Watari came back, Alejandro ran right up to him. He seemed overly excited about something.

"What did the doctor say?"

I smiled.

"Everything's fine. Perfect health. Although I can't eat sushi anymore."

"Oh no."

I pretended to pout.

"I have something that might make that a little easier."

I looked at him. He was holding the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. My eyes widened and he gave me a little smile. The band was silver with a brilliant green stone.

"Before you ask, its not an emerald. It's a diamond. I had this designed especially for you. Here,"

He held the ring under the lamp. The print of a wolf was inside, along with an engraving.

"More than life. That's how much I love you, Elena Salazar."

I smiled as he put it on my finger.

"Wait, put it on my right hand. If Kira finds us, he might use one of us to get to the other." I said.

"Good idea."

I smiled a little more and he put it on my right ring finger.

"It's gorgeous, I love it. And I love you, L."

He kissed me softly and stroked my cheek.

"When his is over I'll tell you my name. Right now it's too dangerous for you to know."

I chuckled.

"L, I'm dangerous, but I understand."

He kissed me again and then pulled me to his chest. I looked at my ring and smiled.

"Come, we need to get back to work." He said.

I nodded and kissed his cheek before we both went back. There was really nothing for me to do with Light and Misa locked up.

Finally, after fifteen days, criminals started to die again. Matsuda ran in all excited.

"Criminals have started dying again."

I arched my brow.

"That hardly seems like something to be happy about." I said.

"Have you told the chief yet?"

"Not yet." Aizawa said.

Matsuda grabbed the microphone.

"Chief! Criminals have started dying again!"

The chief stood up so fast his chair fell over.

"I shouldn't be happy but… I'm relieved."

Matsuda reached for the other mic.

"Now to tell Light-"

L slapped his hand away.

"Matsuda!"

My eyes widened.

"I mean, Matsuda-san, please don't."

"M-Matsuda?"

L took the mic and leaned forward.

"Light-kun, it's been two weeks with no criminals dying. Why won't you confess to being Kira?"

I looked at the screen.

 _"Don't be a fool, Ryuzaki. I'm not Kira! I understand why you would come to that conclusion, but you're wrong! Look into my eyes! Do these look like the eyes of someone who's murdered hundreds of people?"_

There was something different when I looked at him. But I was still confident that Light was a killer. L turned to Misa now.

"Amane, are you sure you don't know who Kira is?"

 _"This again? I wish I knew. Kira is the hero who killed the man that killed Misa's parents."_

I looked down sadly. It made a little sense now. She idolized him because to her… he got the justice that the courts couldn't. He succeeded where others had failed her. L looked beyond frustrated.

L's POV

 _What the hell is going on!?_

I looked at Elena but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I had no reason to hold Light and Amane anymore, but I had to be certain. If Light was really Kira… I doubted that Kira would hesitate to kill a family member.


	20. A Test & Second Chances

Chapter 20

The Test & Second Chances

Elena's POV

I'd been feeling sick the past few days. And the smell of certain foods made me throw up. After a week L made me make a doctor appointment.

I knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I have a plan."

She closed the door and sat down next to me.

"You and I both know that Kira will kill anyone that opposes him. And that the second Kira is entirely devoted to the first."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to put a camera in the van. Yagami will drive Light-kun and Amane to a remote area…"

I explained my plan and she smirked.

"That's twisted, I like it."

I smirked and she kissed me.

"Although, I don't like that Yagami has to do this."

I sighed.

"I know. I don't like it either."

I laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Before I met you, something like this wouldn't have bothered me in any way. I never knew my parents. Watari found me when I was a little boy and he brought me to the orphanage. He's been my only family, until you that is."

She gave me a bright smile and hugged me.

"Te amo." She whispered.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her.

"I love you too."

I found myself wondering how I got through my life without her. Now that I knew how it felt to be loved in such a way, I could never be without her. I put my arms around her and held her tightly.

"L?"

"Just… just a few more minutes. Please."

She sat down and I just held her. She ran her fingers through my hair and I listened to the steady beat of her heart. I made an important decision in that moment.

"Marry me."

She laughed softly.

"I already said that I would."

I looked into her eyes.

"No, I mean right now. Marry me right now before things get crazy again."

She slowly smiled.

"Yes."

I smiled and kissed her as passionately as I could.

"Alright, let's get this done!"

Alejandro came through the door.

"Alejandro! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Y si estuviéramos desnudos?" ( **What the hell is wrong with you!? What if we were naked?!** ) she shouted.

A sickened expression came to his face.

"Won't happen again. I got ordained on the internet."

She rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"You're still gonna have an official wedding though, right? You know with a reception?"

"Why? So you can drink?"

"Maybe."

I chuckled.

"That's entirely up to your sister."

"You know that he has to keep his true identity a secret. We can't have an official wedding without using an alias." She said.

"Oh yeah… you sure know how to pick 'em." He grumbled.

She smirked and I looked at her.

"Whenever you're ready, ordained man." She said.

I chuckled. I married her right then and there. If I was killed during this case, I wanted to die knowing I married the woman I loved. Of course, with a quick ceremony, we had no time for a quick honeymoon. Yagami arrived and I sat him down. He really did look terrible. I explained my plan and shock was all over his face. He reluctantly agreed and went to clean himself up.

Elena's POV

I went to the doctor's appointment, so I wasn't able to see how L's plan would go. But I wanted to know why I was sick. I had a feeling, and I hoped it was right.

L's POV

I had no choice but to end their confinement. Misa still complained but I sort of expected that. My cell phone rang and I smiled.

"Elena."

What she told me next made me smile like never before.

"Are you sure?!"

 _"Yes!"_

I was getting another chance to be a father. My heart was bursting with joy. However, my wife wasn't going to like the way I'd be keeping an eye on Light-kun. She was probably going to kill me.

Elena's POV

Alejandro met me at the door, with a rather nervous expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Don't ever play poker. Now what's wrong? Did you do something?"

"No, not me."

I sighed.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

He slowly shook his head and I went inside.

"Ryuzaki!?"

The first thing I heard was a rattling chain. L came halfway out the door. I didn't fail to miss the handcuff around his wrist. I crossed my arms.

"¿Qué hiciste?" ( **What did you do?** )

"I didn't have a choice."

"No me hagas preguntar de nuevo." ( **Don't make me ask again.** )

He sighed and yanked on the chain. My eyes widened with rage when I saw who was on the other end.

"Oh hell no!"

"Velentina just listen-"

"¡Ya pasé el momento de escuchar! ¿Has perdido la razón por completo? ¿De verdad esperas que yo dé a luz y críe a nuestro hijo mientras él está aquí así?" ( **I am past the point of listening! Have you lost your mind completely? Do you honestly expect me to give birth and raise our child while he's here like this?!** )

"No I don't. I also don't plan for this case to last that long."

I drove my fingers through my hair.

"Agent Wolf, it's nice to see you again."

"You shut your mouth!" I snapped.

His eyes widened but he didn't say anything. I looked back to L.

"This is the only way I can make sure he's not Kira."

"¿Y qué pasa si no resuelves esto en nueve meses? Juro por Dios que me iré y llevaré al bebé conmigo." ( **And what if you don't solve this case in nine months? I swear to god I will leave and take the baby with me.** )

I could see the pain in his eyes and it made me regret being so harsh. I sighed and shook my head. I slowly looed at Light.

"If something happens, I will immediately assume it was you. I will lock you up in federal prison for the rest of your life, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

L grabbed me as I tried to walk past him. He looked into my eyes.

"I promise this will be over before then."

I sighed but nodded. I looked at Light again. Something was different about him. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason, I didn't feel as worried as I used to when I was near him.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to help catch Kira, agent Wolf."

I took a step closer.

"Something about you is different. I don't like sudden drastic changes. I'll be watching you, Yagami Light." I said.

"Yes, ma'am."

I looked at L again.

"Mi amor." I whispered.

He smiled softly and I went inside.


	21. A Good Father?

Chapter 22

A Good Father?

I leaned against the wall watching L and Light. Misa was there and she was really getting on my nerves.

"Is this what you meant by being with him twenty-four hours a day? Are you on that side of the fence?"

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"I happen to be married. I'm not doing this because I want to."

"Someone married you? So, where is she?"

"That's something I will never tell anyone. She's safely hidden, that's all you'll ever know."

"That's a smart decision. Kira or any other criminal really might hurt her to get to Ryuzaki. You don't have kids, do you?"

"Exactly. The only other person who knows where she is, is agent Valentina Wolf. And no, I do not."

"But then how are we supposed to go on dates?"

"It will have to be the three of us." He said.

"Does that mean we have to kiss in front of you!? Pervert!"

"You don't have to do anything."

"Misa, you shouldn't complain. Given they can prove you're the one who sent those tapes to Sakura TV, you should be grateful you were released." Light said.

 _Yeah, so should you._

"What? Even you're saying this? I'm your girlfriend, don't you trust your own girlfriend?"

Light looked a little uncomfortable.

"You've just bee chasing me around saying you fell in love with me at first sight."

Tears filled Misa's eyes.

"So, when I told you I loved you, you took advantage of that to kiss me!? JERK!"

She started hitting his chest and I closed my eyes. I was reaching my limit.

"Did that 'love at first sight' happen on the twenty-second of May in Aoyama?" L asked.

I opened my eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing there that day? Shopping?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember what I was wearing or why I was there. Is it against the law for Misa to hang around Aoyama." She said.

"So, when you got home, you just magically knew Light's name?" I asked.

She scowled at me.

"Yes."

"And you have no idea how you knew his name?" L asked.

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And if Light-kun turned out to be Kira? What would you think of that?"

Her eyes went wide.

"If Light… was Kira?"

She grabbed Light's arm and smiled.

"That would be wonderful!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I looked at Aizawa and the others. Aizawa looked abut ready to explode.

"Misa's always been grateful to Kira for killing the man who killed my parents. If Light was Kira, I'd love him even more. Although I don't know if I can love you more than I already do."

I rolled my eyes.

"You would 'love him more?' Isn't that a little scary to you?" L asked.

I shivered slightly and L looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Her words sent a chill down my spine."

He nodded.

"It's so obvious that Misa's the second Kira, I don't want to believe it. Either way, you'll be kept under surveillance. Matsuda-san will be acting as your manager."

I smiled a bit when I looked at Matsuda. He was waving and smiling.

"I don't want this old man as my manager?"

I sighed in frustration.

"No way! What's wrong with me Misa-Misa?"

Aizawa suddenly stood and slammed his hands on the table. Yagami's eyes went wide.

"Talks of homos, dates, kisses and 'Misa-Misa'?! This is the Kira investigation! Take it seriously!" he shouted.

I smirked and Matsuda looked a little ashamed.

"S-Sorry."

"No, I know you're taking this seriously. I know what the problem is."

He walked over to Misa.

"Amane, it's time for you to return to your room."

"Aww!"

He took her arm.

"Don't you 'aww' me."

He pulled her to the door and pushed her out.

"Light! Let's have a date soon… even if it's the three of us."

I kicked the door shut and Aizawa locked it.

"And just like that, my headache is gone." I said.

"Light-kun, are you serious about Amane?"

"Like I said, it's one-sided."

"Well, could you please act like you're serious about her? Given the incident with the video tapes, it's clear she either has a connection or is in fact the second Kira. It's also clear she loves you." L said.

"Very clear." I agreed.

He nodded.

"You want me to get closer to her so I can get information on the second Kira?"

"Pretty much." I said.

"It was one of the main reasons I released both of you." L said.

 _Twisted… I love that man._

"Ryuzaki… even if it's for the Kira investigation, I won't use a girl's emotions like that. It's unforgiveable and cruel."

There was definitely something different about him. The first time I met him he was very polite, but deep in his eyes I saw malice. Now, all I saw was determination and compassion. There was a knock on the door and I looked through the peep hole. I sighed and looked at L.

"Mi hermano."

"Bring him in. He's safe."

I trusted L, but I still didn't want Light to see him.

"No quiero que vea su cara." ( **I don't want him to see his face.** )

He nodded and they walked further into the room. I opened the door and pulled my brother inside.

L's POV

Catching Kira had always been my top priority, now protecting my family would come first. This is including my new brother-in-law.

"Who's she talking to?" Light asked.

"That's need to know information. And you don't."

He frowned but otherwise let it go. Something felt a little different abut him, I just didn't know what it was. I didn't like not knowing. Especially when I had a pregnant wife living in the same building.

"She seems a little…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Ill-tempered?" he asked.

"She's cautious and she doesn't trust you. She hardly trusts anyone."

"She still believes without a doubt that I'm Kira."

I nodded.

"I'll have to convince her otherwise."

 _Good luck. Unless we find Kira and he confesses, she'll never believe you._

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Elena's POV

After everyone had either left or fallen asleep, I went to L.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted a little earlier."

"I understand. I'd do the same if our places were switched."

"I'm guessing I won't be able to talk you out of it?"

He looked at me and I sighed.

"Didn't think so. But L, I meant what I said. I'll leave and take the baby with me to a safe place. I'd never leave you forever, but I won't raise our kid anywhere near Light."

He smiled a bit and I realized what I said sounded a little weird. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I know what you mean, and I agree. But like I said I don't plan for this investigation to take that long. And if it does I have a safe-house prepared for you, the baby and your brother. Until now I never had a family, until you. I will do anything to keep my family safe. I'm going to be the best father I can."

He took my hand and held it tightly. I looked over at Light. He was fast asleep on the couch.

"There's something different about him. He feels less… threatening. It only makes him more suspicious in my eyes." I told L.

"I feel it too. But we must work with him none the less."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is smart. We can use him for that."

He nodded and finally looked away from his computer.

"If you feel stressed, I want you to take a break. Stress isn't good for the baby or for you. Promise me this."

I nodded.

"I promise. You're going to be a great father."

"Do you really think so?"

I smiled and hugged him.

"I know so. You're a good man, kind and loving. You always put me first even during this investigation. My brother told me he thinks you're what's best for me."

"He said that? Pigs might fly, I thought he hated me."

I laughed softly.

"No, he just gives you a hard time."

He wrapped an arm around me and I felt his lips on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Reassuring me about becoming a father. You know I grew up as an orphan, I'm scared I won't be the father my child needs."

"You will be." I whispered.

I leaned back and he smiled softly.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"Before I met you, my life was all about my work. Now, I can't even remember what my life was like without you, nor can I imagine what it would be like if we'd never met."

I gave him my biggest smile. I kissed him softly but he had something else in mind. When I tried to lean back, he held me where I was. He slid his warm tongue into my mouth and stoked mine. A moan threatened to escape me, but I held it back so I didn't wake up Light. It was a passionate but short kiss. When leaned back he stroked my cheek.

"Get some sleep. We're moving into the new headquarters tomorrow. We'll have our own room there. Well, you will."

"I wish we could tell someone other than my brother."

"I know, I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"Don't be. I know you're just trying to protect me."

L's POV

I was lucky to have a woman like her. She understood, and for that alone I was grateful. She disappeared into the bedroom and I desperately wanted to go with her. If not to sleep, then just to hold her. I sighed and shook my head. When this case was over, I was going to do my best to give her a normal relationship, at least... as normal as I could.


	22. Motivational Problems

Chapter 23

Motivational Problems

Elena's POV

The building we moved into was beyond impressive. Security was top notch and the rooms were amazing. There was a beautiful tapestry of a wolf in my room. L was always doing little things for me to make me happy. My brother was on the top floor and L had forbidden anyone from going there, especially Light. Misa was also given her own floor, mainly to keep her from complaining too much. Being the only other woman in the building, she liked trying to talk to me, this usually ended with me getting a headache. Matsuda was pretty much living at headquarters, which was best, as was Mogi. Aizawa and the chief had families, so they went home.

About a week after we moved, L was forced to join Misa and Light on a so called 'date'. All I could do was sit with Matsuda and the chief and watch.

"So, agent Salazar? Did you ever go to see about that guy?"

I looked at Matsuda.

"What guy?"

"The one who showed up at the hotel a couple months ago."

"Oh, him. No, he's not worth my time. I don't even know why I dated him."

He fell silent for a few minutes.

"So, you know Ryuzaki's wife?"

"Yes, very well."

"What's she like?"

Although I wish I could tell them it was me, I promised L.

"She's not Japanese."

"What is she?"

"Spanish."

"Like you?"

"No, I'm Mexican. There's a bit of a difference. It's kind of like American and British. She's very pretty and really kind."

He nodded and the chief looked at me. There was a twinkle in his eye and for some reason, I felt like he knew who I really was. I looked back at the screen and sighed. Sometimes I really did wish L was a little less secretive. Mainly because I wanted to be able to tell people I was married to a wonderful man without worrying about his safety. But even if I never had what most people would call a 'normal' relationship, I was happy. I was always happy when I was with L. I smiled a bit to myself and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the text from my brother.

"I'll be right back." I said.

They just nodded and kept watching the screen. I smirked and went up the stairs. I could've taken the elevator, but I'd been sitting for so long, I needed to do a little walking.

On my way up, I heard a crash. I ran towards the sound to Misa's room. I threw open the door to see L kick Light directly in the face. I had to smile at that, but then they both went flying backwards. My eyes widened and I ran inside.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Stay out of this!" Light said.

I narrowed my eyes. They fell on the couch and it flipped over. There was cake on the ground along with spilled coffee. L already had a red mark on his cheek, meaning Light probably hit him first.

"It's not that my deduction was wrong. The fact is, this case isn't gong be solved as simply as 'Yagami Light is Kira' and 'Amane Misa is the second Kira'. So I was a bit depressed. I'm human. Am I not allowed to feel like that?"

"I never said that. The way you talk, it's like you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira."

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira?" L repeated.

He thought for a few seconds and then looked directly into Light's eyes.

"That may be true… I just realized… I wanted you to be Kira."

Light glared at him and curled his hand into a fist.

L's POV

His fist came towards me, but it never hit me. I slowly looked over. Elena had him by the wrist. She squeezed so hard that he cried out. She brought him to his knee and had him look at her.

"Hey, let him go! You're hurting him!" Misa said.

One look was all it took to shut her up. She slowly looked back to Light. She let him go and the phone rang.

"Yes?"

" _Ryuzaki I have great news! Misa-Misa is number one in Eighteen Magazine's reader popularity poll!"_

"Oh, I see…"

" _That means its been decided that she'll be staring as the heroine in the next film by director Nishinaka!_ "

I hung up on him.

"What was that about?"

"Just Matsuda being a dumbass."

Elena rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Well, he is an airhead by nature." Light agreed.

Elena's POV

I walked into my brother's room and he looked up.

"Where were you?"

"Breaking up a fight."

"Who started it?"

"Light."

"You did the wrist thing, didn't you?"

I nodded. I spent a few hours with my brother before going back to L. I needed to find a way to motivate him. I slowly smiled as an idea came to me.

L's POV

Elena came back about two hours later. She held up a letter.

"Ryuzaki, a letter from your wife."

"She really exists?" Misa whispered.

 _Yes, yes I do._

L took the letter and opened it.

"What does it say?"

"She misses me… and I'm going to be a father."

"What!?"

I looked at Misa and Light.

"Is that so hard to believe? Ryuzaki really is a good man, I've worked with him for several years."

L smiled at me.

"Thank you agent. This is very good news. I hope your child will be close with mine."

I smirked.

"Wait, she's pregnant and still working on this case? Is that a good idea?"

"It safer here."

"What about your husband?"

"It's just me. He's in prison."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not. I suggest from now on you keep your hands to yourself. Understood?"

He nodded as he rubbed his wrist. I looked at L.

"Congratulations, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you."

I nodded and left the room. When I got back to the main room, Matsuda gave me a big smile. I laughed a little.

"Congratulations, miss Salazar!"

"You can call me Elena. And thank you."

The chief also smiled along with Aizawa.

"I'd prefer is we keep this a secret. I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone."

"I can't believe Ryuzaki's gonna be a dad. I didn't even know he was married." Said Matsuda.

"He'll be a great father." I said.

"Let's just hope that letter from his wife gives him a little more motivation." Aizawa said.


End file.
